A New Ward
by CreepyCrawler911
Summary: It's been 150 years since the shikon no tama and Naraku have been destroyed and the well sealed itself away. Sesshomaru has decided he would take a new ward, and upon collecting her he learns of terrible news for all of yokai-kind. He is forced to enlist all of the yokai lord's help to fight this threat to wipe yokai off the face of the world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Prologue**

A young girl wrapped her fluffy tail around herself. She shivered violently against the cold. She was lost. She didn't know where her parents had gone. She had scrapes on both of her delicate knees. She didn't remember all that much. First, she was asleep, and safe in her parent's den. The next moment she was jostled roughly with her parent's running. They unceremoniously dropped her off in thick brush. She saw a bright yellow light surrounding her hiding spot for a moment before it vanished, and her parents rushed off. She sat on the cold ground now, and the ever-chilling wind was nipping at the skin not covered. The green yukata she wore only helping her to blend into the brush her parents hid her in. Her tail did little to combat the cold, and she could feel herself drifting out of consciousness. When next she opened her eyes all she saw was black with splashes of red. She felt warm as arms curled around her dazed form. She curled closer to the warm chest she was being held against and fell back into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lord Nagayoshi sat in front of the fire of his camp. The small kit was still asleep in his lap. When he had tried moving her onto pelts by the fire her rest would become fitful only calming when he moved her back. He let out a deep sigh but sat nonetheless waiting for the kit to wake up. His senses were stretched thin in an attempt to locate either the girl's parents, or what manner of creature was hunting her. He sighed deeply again when he felt no disturbance for at least 100 yards. He was resting comfortably by the fire when he felt his companion's energy approaching.

"What is this, young lord?" the smoky wisp asked while she curled delicately around his shoulders. Round red eyes, shrouded by black mist, studied the sleeping child.

"A kit. She was hidden in the brush with a powerful charm. I imagine her parents did it," he responded to the Enenra that has followed him since he was a kit himself.

"You travelled out of your father's lands for a kit?" the shade asked turning its face towards her lord with dangerously narrow eyes.

"There was a powerful burst of energy. I was simply curious Niku," he said without looking at her.

"If Sesshomaru finds you he won't be happy. If this energy was strong enough to make you curious, he is sure to come sniffing," Niku warned while turning back to the girl in her lord's lap.

"We will leave once the kit is awake. Move. I don't need you scaring the kit when she wakes," he commanded, and ignored the muted hissing of his underling. While the shade was retreating, he felt the girl shifting in his lap. The lord looked down to see two crystalline blue eyes staring up at his dark form in wonder.

"What is your name little one?" he asked. His amber eyes studied her form now that she wasn't curled in on herself. She wore a disheveled green yukata with darker green branches scrawled against it. The cream-colored obi was soiled with green and brown stains from the patch of brush she was hidden in. Her almost white blonde hair was tangled in knots. The way she held herself though said that she was trained, at an early age, in etiquette, so he surmised that the girl was most likely from a noble family.

"This one is Umeko, milord," She responded quietly with her eyes glued to the man in front of her. His black hair in the moonlight almost appearing a deep amethyst. The black Han kimono he wore was decorated sparingly with deep red ume flowers, collecting mostly at the ends of his sleeves. His legs were encased in black nu-bakama pants with the same red ume flowers painted mostly at the bottom of the garb. His boots reminded Umeko of tabi socks in form but looked much more durable. The ends of his silky crimson obi were bunched in her hands as she nervously tweaked the fabric.

"Who is your clan?" he pressed for information on where he was supposed to bring the girl.

"This one is from the Itami clan, milord," she answered formally. Lord Nagayoshi almost groaned as the image of a particular dog demon came to mind, and then what she had said processed in his mind.

"You are Itami Umeko-hime?" he asked his honeycomb eyes widening. She nodded, and he let out a breath before rising with the kit in his arms. A great swish with one of his tails and the fire was extinguished.

"Niku, do you sense the other lord yet?" he asked only to bring the girls attention to the other form that was with them. He could feel the daiyoukia's energy fast approaching and watched as the girl marveled at the black wisps that came to rest on the lord's shoulders.

"Yes, young lord," the shade responded while watching Umeko's response to her. They stood in silence while waiting for the other lord to break into the clearing.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know why you have traveled into his lands," the icy tone of the inuyoukia's demand did not go unnoticed by either kitsune. Nagayoshi ignored the urge to roll his eyes and sent his own energy in search of the lord's location just beyond the forest clearing. He turned slightly to the left as the dog demon entered the clearing. His golden eyes narrowed as wisps of silver hair blew in the slight breeze. Umeko let out a slight gasp as she took in the appearance of the lord dressed in white and red. The man that just entered the clearing looked at the kit in the other man's arms.

"This one was not aware that you had taken a mate," he stated simply, and Nagayoshi winced at his words.

"She's not my kit. Found her nearly freezing on the brush while I was looking for what caused that burst of energy," he explained straight to the point. He knew if he beat around the bush the lord would waste no time dispatching him. While he knew he could handle his own in a fight against the lord he knew he couldn't fight the lord and keep the kit out of danger.

"Hn… And do you know where the kit is supposed to be?" Sesshomaru asked while he approached them. Nagayoshi nodded.

"This Sesshomaru is coming with you to ensure you leave this one's lands," he said without any indication to what he was feeling. Lord Nagayoshi shrugged before he set off towards the north where he knew the kit's lands were located. He felt the other lord fall into step beside him. He knew Sesshomaru would not respond to any prompt for conversation, so he turned his attention to the kit nestled in his arms.

"How old are you little hime?" he asked gently pulling the girl's attention from the silent lord walking beside them.

"This one is only 46, milord," she answered quietly. He nodded silently.

"Why were you not in your den little one?" he asked another question.

"This Umeko is not sure, milord. This one woke up while her parents were hiding her," she responded still speaking formally. It caught the silent lord's attention, and he looked to Nagayoshi with a silent question.

"This is Itami Umeko-hime," Nagayoshi responded and the dog lord's eyes widened only slightly. He turned back to their path without so much as a word. He walked ahead a few steps ahead of the group now that he knew where they were going.

"How long will it take to get back to this one's clan milords?" Umeko asked looking between the two demons.

"Not long little hime. Maybe a few hours. The sun should just be rising when we get to your den," the fox lord answered ignoring the inuyoukai's icy impassive look.

"Why don't you tell us about your den little one?" Niku interjected to avoid tense silence with the demon dressed in white. The shade and kitsune watched as the little girl transformed before their eyes. The guarded look that had been on her face dropped almost immediately and was replaced by a brilliant smile.

"Mama makes sure everyone in the clan is happy while papa makes sure we're all safe, and I get to play with all the little kits even though mama says that I'm gonna be too big to do that soon. She says I'll start being too rough to play with the little kits," Umeko pouted but it was soon forgotten as she thought of more to tell the little party of three. Nagayoshi could see Sesshomaru's ears twitching indicating that even he was listening to the little kit's tumbling words. She was telling them about the clothes her mother makes and was bragging about how soon she was going to start apprenticing under her mother's watchful eyes.

"The village is not far Lord Nagayoshi," Sesshomaru informed them as he kept his brisk pace. Both lords could not hear or sense anything from the village, and when they broke through the trees separating them from the clan's immediate lands they froze at the sight before them. Huts were destroyed and were still smoking from fires that had ravaged the humble buildings. A small whimper escaped Umeko's mouth. Nagayoshi looked down at the kit in his arms with sympathy. She squirmed in his arms until she landed softly on the ground and scampered off in search of her den. The three demons in her company followed closely. Umeko stopped short at the entrance of a cave Nagayoshi stood next to her as she took the sleeve of his Han kimono in her little clawed hand. Sesshomaru left the trio to inspect the village further. She took a tentative step closer to the entrance of the cave and sniffed the air gently. She looked up to Nagayoshi with keening whine building in her throat and he scooped Umeko into his arms before stepping deeper into the cave. He followed the trail of Umeko's scent to where it was strongest in the cave. He let out a hum as he took in the room itself. There was a large bed of pelts in the center of the room with a smaller bed of pelts to its right side. Weapons were hung on the far-left side of the cave wall, and Nagayoshi stepped closer. One weapon stood out to him as he had met the fox lord before. The scythe that hung on the wall in the center was far too small for Lord Itami to wield without leaving himself open.

"I believe your father left a present for you little hime," Nagayoshi spoke as he pulled the scythe from its place on the wall.

"There is nobody in the village," Sesshomaru informed them as he finally joined them in the den. Umeko set her wide eyes on the dog lord as they misted over and another whimper left her throat.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. I can bring her to my lands, where other kitsune may train her. Once she's been trained you may take her if you so wish as she is from your lands," Nagayoshi suggested while turning to face Sesshomaru.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will allow her to train with you. This one will also be checking her training progress Lord Nagayoshi. It would do you well to not disappoint," the dog demon warned before he disappeared from the clan lands.

"Looks like you're going to live with me for a while, little hime," Nagayoshi sighed before setting off to his father's home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I've been plugging through _so many _Inuyasha fics on this site since a friend first showed it to me maybe two months ago. I've been itching to try writing my own between work and working on the book I want to get published. Feel free to message me with any questions you may have, and if I'm able to answer them without giving away the entire point to my fic I'll address them in my A.N. in the following chapter. -C.C.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Lord Tsunesada, Lord Nagayoshi I bring news of the inuyokai Lord of the west coming to our lands," Kichi, one of the pipe foxes Lord Tsunesada kept in his shiro, informed the father and son as they sat in the study. Nagayoshi froze suddenly before he resumed studying the scrolls in front of them like he had not heard the dog lord was coming to see the progress of the ward that he was training.

"Do you know when he will arrive Kichi?" Nagayoshi's father, Tsunesada, asked while his eyes passed over the scroll in front of him briefly. He fixed his stare on the dark brown creature wrapped delicately in an amethyst colored yukata.

"Based on what I saw he will most likely arrive tomorrow by midday," she informed them before bowing deeply to her lords.

"Very well Kichi. See to it that our largest guest room near the girl is prepared," Tsunesada said as a parting order. She nodded and left the room in a flurry.

Sesshomaru was not entirely sure what had prompted him to go see the progress of the kit only 60 years after she'd been found but being the man that he was he simply trusted his instincts. He flew through the branches of trees soundlessly until he came to the dark gates of the northern lord's shiro.

"Hn," he grumbled before soaring over them with ease. Both Himura lords were walking towards him as he landed.

"We have been expecting you Lord Sesshomaru," Tsunesada said with a bow. The inu lord raised a pale brow at that.

"We keep izuna retainers my lord. There is no need for anyone to send word of their visits," Nagayoshi elaborated with a familiarity that made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow.

"This one has come to check on his ward," he growled. Tsunesada nodded and turned to lead them around the side of the shiro. The sun was mercilessly beating down on the dirt of their training grounds. Umeko was in the middle of a large fenced ring with three guard members. A naginata rested in her hands while a large scythe was strapped to her back. She sidestepped the first guard's sword swipe effortlessly and jerked back when the second swiped at her with claws. The third guard managed to get her to raise her sword in defense, but Umeko swiftly twisted the swords to pull it from the guard's grasp. Only one guard was left with a sword now, and the hime's eyes glinted. Sesshomaru observed the sparring with an unimpressed gaze.

"It would seem she's just started my lord," Nagayoshi said as he moved to crouch on a tree stump closer to the four women. Umeko's ear twitched and she grinned learning she had an audience. She grasped two kunai from in the sleeve of her furisode and coated them in her foxfire before sending them sailing. She caught one of the guards against the fence on either side of her left hakama leg. She eyed the remaining two guards cautiously. Umeko sheathed the naginata and pulled the scythe from her back. She swung up from the left and then jerked the end of the staff back making the guard with the katana jump back while knocking the wind out of the other one. She swung the butt of the blade towards the winded guard snapping her head to the right with the blow. The first guard rammed into Umeko. She used their body weight to flip their positions and trapped the guard to the ground with the blade of the scythe buried in the dirt above the older woman's neck. Umeko turned to face the last guard. Leaving the scythe sheathed in the ground she turned to the remaining guard. A bruise was blooming on the left side of her face and she snarled fiercely at the princess. The older of the two women charged with her claws and fangs bared. Umeko met her head on with her own claws. They danced around one another exchanging blows before Umeko grabbed the guard's arm and, using the whole of her body weight, flipped the guard onto her back. Umeko was on her in moments claws on the other woman's throat.

"You just had to show off didn't you little hime?" Nagayoshi teased as he leapt from his perch into the circle. He yanked the scythe from the ground, freeing one of the guards, and he gave Umeko a pointed look. She smirked before dispelling the light pink foxfire from the kunai trapping the other guard. She turned to face the lord that had been her audience. Her eyes widened slightly, and she bowed deeply as he approached.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Umeko greeted politely as she rose from her bow.

"Umeko-hime," he responded with a slight inclination of his head. He looked to the two men on either side of his ward with a bored expression.

"It seems this one is not disappointed with her training yet. Hn… Umeko-hime will spar with this one next," He commanded before jumping into the ring with the girl.

"I don't know that her training is enough for her to face you Lord Sesshomaru…" Lord Tsunesada trailed in his warning seeing the lord in white draw his Bakusaiga. Umeko faced the dog lord with an impassive face.

"You will use all weapons at your disposal," Sesshomaru ordered before taking form. The princess raised the scythe in her hands into a defensive position. One moment the lord was there and after a blink he was gone. She quickly swung the blade of the weapon to the right to meet Bakusaiga's strike.

"What is the blade's name?" he asked as he leapt back to analyze the girl's stance. Her form could use more training, but it was not bad for her only just passing her hundredth year. She was regarding him in much the same manner. She wasn't responding and he figured that she would remain that way until their fight was over. Umeko jumped towards him with a surprising amount of speed. He jerked to the left and brought Bakusaiga up to meet the wide arc of her scythe. He twisted his sword to wrench her weapon from her hands. It fell to the far right of the ring. Her blue eyes narrowed as she drew her naginata.

_Lord Sesshomaru! Look at me! _The dog lord jerked his head to the left where he had heard the long dead little girl's voice. His narrowed eyes zeroed in on the kitsune. Her face gave nothing away as she studied him, and he charged her again at a startling speed. The princess soared from where she stood to the far left of the ring.

_Help Lord Sesshomaru! _Rin's voice sounded again, but in terror. The dog lord came to a sharp stop before he eyed the fox demon dangerously. A hint of a smirk danced across the girl's mouth. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes bled red while sheathing his sword. His claws oozed a vibrant shade of green and he watched as the girl's face paled.

"I don't think he's just sparring anymore father," Nagayoshi grunted preparing to leap into the ring himself. Tsunesada grabbed his arm just as he was about to jump.

"He won't kill her. He wouldn't have put a claim over her when he first found you if he would just kill her," the older lord reasoned. The two turned back to the fight as a dangerous growl vibrated through the lord in white's chest. Sesshomaru tore across the ring at breakneck speed and ripped the naginata from Umeko's hands. She flipped high over the lord's head before he could take hold of her. Kunai, lit with her soft pink fox fire, were haphazardly thrown his direction as she dodged the spray of acid sent her way. She rolled when she landed to avoid the expertly aimed acid whip. Umeko whipped her head to get the inu in her line of sight. His claws were no longer glowing, but his eyes were still clouded over in red. Her breath was ragged, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Once again, within the blink of an eye, the dog lord was on top of her. His clawed hand wrapped tightly around the princess' throat, and he roughly pinned her to the ground.

Umeko's eyes darted to the edge of the fence were Nagayoshi stood. Her eyes widened as she saw the panic written on his face and his father holding him back. The blue-eyed demoness brought her gaze back to Sesshomaru. The whites of his eyes were still a dark red with no hint of fading. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started humming softly. It was a tune she remembered her mother singing to her when she was still just a kit to calm her down. Sesshomaru's growling slowly abated as she continued humming. The red in his eyes bled away and the impassive dog lord was himself again.

"Hn. It would seem that you lost," he stated before releasing the kitsune from his grip and standing to his full height. Umeko's eyes narrowed at his arrogance.

"Pardon my boldness _Lord Sesshomaru, _but I do recall being the one to make you lose your cool _and _calm you down. Does that not count for anything?" She asked snidely.

"It tells this one that you either have no common sense or very desperately want to die," he retorted with an icy glare.

"Kurai Tamashi," the kitsune said, still on the ground, as he left the fence. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her in his peripheral.

"You asked the scythe's name. Kurai Tamashi," she elaborated as she rose from the ground to retrieve her weapons scattered around the ring.

"Hn," was all he responded with before walking towards Nagayoshi and Tsunesada. The dark kitsune looked ready to kill as he watched Umeko approach them while his father's face held a knowing grin.

"This one has not seen pink fox fire before," he informed the ruling lord.

"Well you didn't think all fox fire was green, did you?" Umeko asked smartly with a raised eyebrow and Sesshomaru sent another hard look her way. He decided to himself that the girl did not have common sense.

"This Sesshomaru suggests that you only speak when addressed onna," he snapped. She huffed and stuck her hands in the sleeves of her furisode.

"Her element is sound. The Itami kitsune have always had powerful wind and sound kitsune," Tsunesada explained while moving away from the training grounds. The three yokai followed him into the shiro. Sesshomaru took notice of the dark kitsune inspecting the girl's physical wellbeing and he felt annoyance stir.

"Onna," he barked to get her attention. The dog lord saw the slight blush that dusted the girl's face before her eyes jerked to meet his. He nodded to the spot next to him silently ordering her to fall into step with him. They walked in stiff silence to Tsunesada's office. Once inside the room Sesshomaru took the middle cushion in front of the desk to keep his ward separate from Tsunesada's son.

"I'm sure there are things you would like to discuss Lord Sesshomaru?" Tsunesada asked after everyone had settled into their seats.

"Indeed. This one will be leaving with the onna once business in complete," he stated bluntly.

"Her training isn't even finished," Nagayoshi snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Her training here is finished," came the inu's cold response. Umeko's wide-eyed gaze rested on Sesshomaru.

"Very well Lord Sesshomaru. You knew this day was coming Nagayoshi and we have other matters that need to be discussed," The older lord said firmly. His son rested back in his cushion and settled his gaze on his temporary ward.

"You informed this one that her element is sound. Explain," came the simple command of the dog lord. Tsunesada's face lit with amusement.

"Very well. While all kitsune can transform, use illusions and wield fox fire each kitsune also has an element that their powers derive from. Umeko-hime is a sound kitsune therefore her powers, aside from transforming and fox fire, allow her to manipulate sound. Her voice and music are really her strong suites right now, but with more training she could manipulate vibrational frequencies for more offensive attacks," the lord said with pride in his tone. Sesshomaru looked to Umeko from the corner of his eye. She was staring longingly at the kitsune that was supposed to be nothing more than her mentor. His eyes narrowed.

"Is the girl intact?" the dog lord asked as he brought the full force of his gaze to the girl. She glared fiercely at him a flaming blush dancing across her face and down her neck. Nagayoshi snarled next to the dog lord while Tsunesada was openly shocked at the lord's question.

"What's it to _you_?" Umeko asked a growl to her words. Sesshomaru pinned her with an icy glare.

"You are this Sesshomaru's ward. Therefore, when the time comes for you to mate, if this one wishes it, it would be hard to find a demon of your station that would accept you should your honor be soiled," he said with a sneer. The girl's eyes widened as her blush intensified.

"No one has touched her milord. Though she is rather willful," Tsunesada chuckled. His statement made one of the dog lord's silver brows arch under his bangs. He heard the groan that the girl released before she buried her face in the sleeves of her pale blue furisode. Nagayoshi stiffened next to the lord in white, and, though he would never admit it, his curiosity was piqued.

"It was about twenty years ago, so she was still learning to grasp her powers. We still haven't found the caretaker responsibly, but one of them had put it into the girl's head to play a song for Yoshi here. Poor fool didn't know what hit him. She had a childish infatuation for him, and being her element is sound it was the best way for her to get those feelings across. I noticed he was dotting more than usual and scenting her more than what was appropriate. Naturally I cornered them after dinner and demanded to know what was happening. Umeko-hime was shaking like a flower when she explained that she'd played a song for the boy. I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life milord, to think this little one had unknowingly ensnared _my son_ in an enchantment so easily. Of course, I told her that she would need to release the energy from the song. He avoided everyone for an entire year once the spell was broken and our little hime was beside herself with guilt. Today was the first time I've heard her make any sort of musical sound since that incident," Sesshomaru listened intently to the other lord's tale. Umeko's face was still buried in her sleeves but he could smell the sour shift in her scent.

"Lord Nagayoshi, this one does not have to concern himself with you sullying Umeko-hime's honor?" Sesshomaru asked his gaze remaining trained on his ward. Her wide blue eyes shot up to clash with his sharp gold.

"I'm past my hundredth year. I can very well choose whom I would like to _sully my honor_," she snapped, mocking his words. A ghost of a smirk danced across his lips. She was playing a dangerous game continuing to show him disrespect.

"Very well _little one_. Do you want the onna as a mate Lord Nagayoshi?" the dog lord's inquiry made the three demons freeze. Sesshomaru saw hope well in the girl's eyes as they flickered between him and the lord that held her affection. Umeko saw the conflict in Nagayoshi's face as he watched the lord between them. It only made the hope blooming in her chest grow stronger.

"Milord, you misread, I do have love for Umeko-hime, but it is not the love of courtship," Nagayoshi responded sounding more formal than Umeko had ever heard him. She felt as though her chest were being crushed. Sesshomaru could smell the acrid taint to her scent grow stronger. Her hope had quickly vanished replaced by a blank expression. She rose with far more dignity than Sesshomaru had expected of her, with her head held high, and exited the office swiftly. He heard Tsunesada's deep sigh.

"I do not mean to question you Lord Sesshomaru, but why taunt the girl? It will make her willingly leaving with you more difficult," the kitsune lord asked while rubbing his temple.

"This one cares not for her opinion, but she is more likely to leave without fight if she no longer holds such foolish infatuations for your son. Is that not why you denied yourself when this one asked if you wished to mate her?" the dog lord scoffed.

"I denied myself because I do not lie. She is nothing more than a sister to me. You know, Lord Sesshomaru, for a sound kitsune to play their emotions for you is a very powerful thing. When my father told her that she needed to release the energy from the spell she cast on me he was essentially telling her to release her feelings for me. She may have cut off the powers supplied to the spell, but that does not mean she's rid herself of her feelings. Any other feelings I may have for Umeko-hime are because of her," Nagayoshi explained with narrowed eyes.

"Hn," the inuyokai responded without emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru there was one thing I wanted to bring to your attention that I have noticed through all of the lands," Tsunesada mentioned to grab both men's attention. His son's face became grim as he knew what was about to be said.

"There has been a rise in the human's resistance to yokai. This one has noticed," Sesshomaru said with great distain.

"Kichi had a vision of a bright holy light, and the vision itself very nearly killed her. This is a matter I recommend we look into, soon," Nagayoshi informed them.

"Very well. A meeting of the lords will be called once this one reaches the western lands," the inuyokai stated. He rose from his cushion elegantly and followed the girl's scent.

"A room by Umeko-hime has been prepared for you Lord Sesshomaru," Tsunesada said as the daiyokai stood in the doorway of the office. Sesshomaru turned slightly.

"It will not be necessary. This Sesshomaru is collecting the girl now," he said without interest. He left the room with a heavy feeling settling over the lords he left in it. Sesshomaru slowed as he came to a half-closed shoji door. Umeko's scent lead directly to the door. He assumed this was her room as he stepped into it without sound. The predominant color in the room was white. Silver and blue foxes danced across the walls, and as his eyes scanned the room, they fell on her sitting elegantly in the center her scythe strapped to her back. A stuffed, black fox was resting in her lap the tails brushing delicately against the hilt of her naginata. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as they fell on the silken animal.

"We are leaving now if you have all you need," his clipped tone made her stiffen. Umeko dropped the fox to the ground as she rose facing the dog lord with a sharp glare. She walked up to him and bent to retrieve the satchel next to the door. He turned without another word and walked towards the entrance of the shiro. Tsunesada and Nagayoshi were waiting by the doors to bid them farewell. Sesshomaru paused for them to bow and stopped mid- step when Nagayoshi pulled a bundle from his sleeve. It was tied in a familiar red fabric. Umeko looked at the obi the young lord wore. Instead of finding the silky crimson fabric usually tied to his waist it was black with an intricate gold design. Her wide blue eyes met his sharp amber and she flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"We are leaving _now _onna," Sesshomaru commanded as he walked towards the gates of the shiro that were slowly opening for them. Umeko gave Tsunesada a brief, but tight, hug before hurrying to catch up to her new lord. She regarded the lord in white as she walked beside him. Red hexagons were delicately placed along the right side of his collar as well as along the edge of his sleeves. A yellow sash was tied to his waist in the front, and Umeko had to hold back a snicker.

"Does something amuse you onna?" he asked without even looking at her.

"Nothing at all milord," Umeko snapped and turned her gaze back to the path they were walking.

"It would do you well to show this one more respect onna," Sesshomaru said with a biting warning in his tone.

"If you would stop calling me onna you may get more respect, Lord Sesshomaru," she hissed venomously.

"Very well Umeko," he said dropping her title. Her eyes narrowed but she speculated that was probably going to be the best that she would get from the icy lord. Sesshomaru and Umeko came to a clearing not far from the shiro. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the two headed dragon lazily sprawled in the last of the evening sun. One of its heads lifted at their arrival, but with a snort it was back to lounging in the soft grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned! We have eagerly awaited your arrival!" A small green kappa greeted loudly making Umeko flinch.

"Jaken, be silent," the inu lord ordered.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru! Anything you ask!" His thin voice pierced the evening air.

"Jaken retrieve the item the wind demons presented to this one. We are resting here for the night," Sesshomaru stated. Umeko suspected he had given the kappa the task to buy some silence from the annoying creature, but she kept the thought to herself.

"Right away Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried before running off, the staff of two heads in hand. Umeko approached the dragon cautiously and both of its heads raised to eye the girl. She tentatively reached a clawed hand out to scratch under one of the beast's heads. He let out a deep rumble of satisfaction. The other head growled softly before pushing into the girl's other hand.

"Ah-Un likes you," Sesshomaru observed without emotion. He sat on the far side of the clearing with a hand propped on a bent knee. Umeko continued to stroke both heads without so much as acknowledging the dog lord.

_"__Hello, Ah-Un. My name is Umeko,__"_ she cooed at the dragon. It had come out as a series of growls to Sesshomaru's ears and his head snapped to her when Ah-Un seemed to respond.

"You can communicate with the beast," he stated icily. Umeko looked at him from the corner of her eye with a sour look on her face.

"I was there when Tsunesada-ojichan told you my element was sound," she snapped condescendingly. He growled out his warning to her, but she was already focused on the animal in front of her.

_"__How long has Sesshomaru been your master Ah-Un?__"_ she asked the dragon and the daiyokai kept his frigid glare trained on her.

_"__Longer than you have probably been alive, little one,__"_ Un growled back as he laid his head in the kitsune's lap.

_"__You must have the patience of a god to deal with him for so long,__" _Umeko grumbled as she trailed her claws delicately through Ah-Un's mane. The beast huffed air as though he was laughing.

_"__It gets easier with time, little one,__" _Ah reasoned with humor on his voice. The girl pinned him with a flat look.

"What does Ah-Un say?" Sesshomaru asked from Umeko's right and she jumped when she found him standing over her.

"Ah-Un was telling this one that it gets easier to deal with you over time, Lord Sesshomaru," she responded icily. His silver brows rose into his bangs at the girl's statement.

"You need not speak so formally when it is just us," Sesshomaru said as he sat regally against the tree next to Ah-Un.

"I thought you wanted more respect?" she asked turning to face him.

"If you wish to continue speaking so formally that is your prerogative. There is a fall not far from here if you wish to use it," the dog lord informed her before inclining his head in the direction of the fall. Umeko's eyes were wide as she watched the icy lord. She rose from her spot in the grass with grace, bowing respectfully to Sesshomaru, she grabbed the parcel Nagayoshi gave her before disappearing into the tree line. Umeko followed the sound of rushing water. She came to the bottom of a cliff with a big lake and set the parcel down at the edge of the water. Umeko undressed before slipping into the water. She stood under the spray of the waterfall letting the torrent of rough water pound into her back. Umeko let out a content sigh as the water unwound all her tight muscles. She hummed gently while bending her head back to allow the dirt and grime from the day to be rinsed away.

"My heart aches for you fair one who wants not for my affection… My heart aches for you so," she sang softly. Umeko twisted under the falling water while continuing to sing the sad melody. Humming she swam back to the edge of the lake where the present rested on the shore. She sat with her legs resting in the waters. Umeko lifted the package into her lap and gently pulled Nagayoshi's obi from around the wrappings. It easily came undone and white and red silk fell into her lap. Tears misted her vision as she carefully lifted the silk kimono. Her breath hitched as she traced the red ume flowers trailing along the sleeve lining. She turned the kimono around and on the back, surrounded by ume flowers, was a black fox. Umeko clutched the kimono to her chest. The tears misting her eyes slipping down her chin. She buried her face into the soft fabric but rustling in the bushes had Umeko's head snap up. A man with long inky black hair emerged from the tree line. She pulled the kimono tightly around her form as she let out a warning growl. His silver eyes were locked onto her in a daze.

"Who has hurt you fair goddess?" his deep voice flit through the clearing like a gentle breeze.

"No one," Umeko snapped still clutching the kimono.

"Someone must have hurt you for you to sing such a haunting melody," he reasoned only standing a few feet from the kitsune now.

"If all you wish to do is talk please turn to allow this one to dress," Umeko sighed waiting for the demon to comply. Once he was fully faced in the opposite direction, she rose donning the white and red kimono that reminded her far too much of her new guardian.

"What is your name my lady?" he asked, and Umeko's head snapped to see his silver gaze once again trained on her. She finished tying Nagayoshi's obi around the kimono.

"This one is Umeko. Who are you and why did you approach?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You may call me Ren, fair maiden. As for why I came to you, I heard your song, and your beauty enchanted me," he purred with unguarded desire in his eyes.

"For someone to deny your affection they must either be blind or stupid," he continued with is flattery and wrapped one of Umeko's silky strands of hair around his fingers. She flushed slightly at his words, but jerked her head away from his hand, nonetheless.

"It was a song from my clan. I have no one to deny affections," she hissed out the partial lie.

"Why does your clan have such a sad song?" he asked sitting softly next to the water. She sat next to him dipping her feet into the cold waters.

"It was a human lord. My ancestor was married to a human for land and loyalty. He wrote many songs trying to gain her affection, but it was not until he had saved her from a pack of dogs that she returned his love. My clan carries on his name as well as his songs," she explained softly. Her tails flicked softly behind her.

"That is rather sad Umeko-hime," he murmured, and she hummed softly in response.

"What is your business with my ward wind demon?" a voice from the tree line asked threateningly.

"He did not intend to hurt this Umeko, milord. Simply asking questions," Umeko responded with such formality that it had Ren stare at her gapping.

"This one did not realize your heart to be so easily swayed Umeko-_hime_," Sesshomaru mocked. The way the dog lord said hime had Ren narrowing his eyes at the obvious jab.

"Your taunting won't get the response you desire, milord. This one's heart is not so easily changed," she stated simply, and the wind demon and daiyokai both saw the hurt in her expressive eyes. Ren watched silently as demoness stood. Her tails, as soft as her hair, gently brushed against him, and she was standing rigid next to the dog demon. He had known the song was more than just a memory of her clan, and he was determined to get the little kitsune to open to him. He felt the tell-tale tug at the edge of his mind, telling him his attention was wanted elsewhere, and the wind demon rose to his feet ready to depart.

"I will be seeing more of you fair goddess," he promised. A dark cloud gathered under his feet and within minutes he was gone.

"Why did you not tell him you already desire another?" the dog lord asked.

"Desire is pointless if it is not returned, milord," she stated in monotone. They walked back to the clearing in silence. Sesshomaru was musing over her words earlier compared to the story she told of her ancestors. She sat next to Ah-Un's curled form while he returned to his tree on the far side of the clearing.

"Have your ancestors not taught you that desire does not always remain one-sided, hime?" He queried before turning to watch the slowly cresting moon. Umeko's blue eyes found his face in fascination. Was the dog lord really trying to comfort her? There were no mocking undertones when he addressed her title. She let a bright smile take over the original morose expression, and a gentle sniff from the daiyokai told him she was happier than when he had found her at the falls.

"Jaken returns soon Umeko-hime. You may rest once he has arrived," he informed her. The sound of the kappa's return was noisy to say the least. She heard him long before he had broken into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have returned with the item you requested!" he stated proudly as he thumped the staff on the ground beside him.

"This one would hope you could follow simple instruction, Jaken," Sesshomaru said blandly with an outstretched hand. His retainer placed the item in his master's hand. It caught Umeko's attention when it glinted in the moonlight. Her crystal blue eyes followed him as he approached her. His hand was outstretched when he stood only an arms-length away. His golden gaze not backing down from her cerulean eyes. The golden eyes challenging her. He was willing the little fox to break his stare. She did after she had sufficiently contested his dominance. Her wide blue eyes fell to his unfolded hand, and she let a soft gasp escape her mouth. Her delicate clawed hands fluttered over the item resting in his palm.

"Is this for me Lord Sesshomaru?" Umeko whispered in astonishment brushing the whitened bamboo of the sho*.

"This Sesshomaru's training will include all of your powers, hime. You will be playing more music. More than simple humming," he informed her as she lifted the wind instrument into her grasp. Her wide blue eyes found his stare again. She resisted the urge to fling herself into his arms figuring the cold lord would have been less than appreciative.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," her voice quivered with her swelling emotions.

"Sleep, hime, we leave at first light," he commanded before returning to his tree while Umeko curled up against Ah-Un's side.

* * *

***Sho:** It is a Japanese free reed wind instrument introduced from the mainland during the Nara period (ad 710-784). There are 17 bamboo pipes though only 15 produce sound.

**Author's Note: **Welcome back guys! I've found that writing for my favorite icy dog lord to be the most difficult part of this entire fic. If you feel like Sesshomaru would have acted differently in a certain scene or said something differently feel free to message me to let me know. My thought process is that even after Rin passed, he would still have a few of the habits that he'd acquired while she was traveling with him. On the other hand of that same situation, after she passes, I feel like he would close off and revert slightly back to how he had been before she showed up. I'd love to hear your guy's input on that topic. -C.C.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As they traveled through the western lands towards the inu lord's home he had his ward on a rigorous training schedule. Though, he would not allow her to train with the sho until they reached the western palace. That would be as much training for him as it was for her. It would do the western lord no good for his ward to use her music in battle if it would affect him as well.

"How much longer until we reach out destination, milord?" Umeko asked as their small party came to a stop for the evening.

"Foolish girl! Do not question the great Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked indignantly. The kitsune rolled her eyes before resting them on her guardian who ignored the kappa's outburst entirely.

"Two days if this pace is kept. This one prefers an early return, so we will fly at first light," He said with cool indifference. Umeko sat in thought with Ah-Un for a few moments before turning her gaze to her lord once again to study him.

"Speak, onna," Sesshomaru commanded not moving his eyes from the surrounding forest.

"Why do we stop regularly when we do not require it?" she enquired with her blue eyes burning with curiosity. Her inu guard's golden eyes found her. He watched her in silent contemplation for a few moments before once again turning away from her.

"This one is used to traveling with those that require it," came his aloof reply. He was silent once more and ignoring Umeko's curious eyes. She huffed slightly before going off in search of water, which was sure to be close by, it was another of the inu's peculiar habits. She wouldn't complain though, she was used to a nice long soak after training back at the shiro she'd called home for almost a century. She sat at the river's edge. Cupping her hands, she splashed the icy water on her face. Her tails flicked in annoyance at his training. He had told her she was not allowed to train with her music until they reached the western palace, and without that she was at a distinct disadvantage against the formidable dog lord. It was a good thing it was just training otherwise she would have been dead twenty times over by now. She winced as she rolled her shoulders, the muscles loudly protesting the movement.

"Have you hurt yourself, my hime?" a familiar wind demon asked as he approached the kitsune.

"This one has been training with Lord Sesshomaru. He is an unforgiving mentor," she stated plainly.

"No music today?" he questioned his silver gaze locked onto her lithe figure. She sighed deeply and brought her hands up to rub the sore muscles at the base of her neck. The bruises on her back, from the rough training, had faded completely but her body still ached.

"Milord does not want me working on my music until we are at his shiro," Umeko informed him with a tight smile. Ren stared at her with the obvious question in his gaze and she paused before she answered, "this Umeko's clan is the Itami. Surely, you know this one's clan brings up strong wind and sound kitsune."

"Why are you not with your clan fair goddess?" he shot another question at her, and she flinched almost violently at the onslaught of emotions she had repressed for so long. Ren noticed the action and placed a comforting hand on the demoness's shoulder.

"I apologize Umeko-hime. I did not intend to bring you unwelcomed memories," he gently rubbed the sore muscles of her shoulder as he spoke. They sat together in comfortable silence for a few moments before Ren spoke again, "I don't get to be with my clan either hime. I understand your pain."

Umeko watched him from the corner of her eye with skepticism. He was a wind demon, and much like her own element, if they wanted to do something they did without hesitation.

"Death keeps this one from her clan. What stops you?" she asked icily. Ren pinned her with a sad smile.

"Obligation, hime," came his simply response and Umeko's eyes narrowed further. Something felt off about the wind demon before her and she was determined to find out just what rubbed her so wrong about him. She felt the familiar aura of Sesshomaru brush against her own yokai. She turned to warn the wind demon of the Western Lord's approach, but she found with the breeze he was already gone.

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked. Umeko studied him waiting for him to demand why the wind demon's scent was so strong in the area. When he quirked a brow at her in silence she nodded.

"Unless you intend to watch this one bathe you should leave," he suggested as he reached for his obi. Umeko stiffened and flushed a brilliant shade of red before rushing off in the direction of camp.

"Is there danger, girl?" Jaken asked jumping up with his staff in hand. Umeko hastily shook her head not meeting the kappa's gaze.

"Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost? You were probably helpless, and that's why Lord Sesshomaru left camp," he surmised. Umeko pinned him with an icy glare.

"Shut it you little beast," she snapped with a growl. She stalked over to Ah-Un.

"_I promise you that the imp will never get easier to deal with,_" Un snorted as he rested on the kitsune's lap. She snickered as Ah settled down in the grass on the other side of her. She and Jaken were already asleep by the time Sesshomaru returned to camp. Ah-Un cracked one of his eyes to acknowledge the dog lord before he went back to dozing.

Umeko woke at first light with her lord and she looked up at Sesshomaru from her spot nestled between Ah-Un's heads. He inclined his head silently at her before leaving their campsite for a larger clearing. She donned her white bakeitachi* suit under her kimono before she hurried after him. She swung her scythe from her back and met Sesshomaru's sword strike head on when she entered the clearing. The kitsune deftly twisted her fingers making Kurai Tamashi spin in her hands, breaking the blade contact, the two leaped apart. She brought the scythe up again as he clashed into her. She slid back a few inches before she centered her stance and pushed back hard against the dog lord's sword. He studied her silently. Sesshomaru twisted his sword to break the blade contact and rested it against the demoness's neck.

"Again," he ordered before backing off a few paces. The pair continued in that manner for an hour before he disarmed her completely. Umeko growled low before her body shifted into a snowy fox with three bushy tails. She circled the dog lord, who remained in humanoid form, slowly before she pounced. He used the flat of the blade to swipe her body to the side roughly. She rolled gracefully and immediately leapt towards Sesshomaru again. Tenseiga was wrenched from his grasp and flung across the clearing. Umeko took the chance and pinned her mentor, but in a flash, she was twisted around. Held to the ground, she transformed back under Sesshomaru's powerfully pulsing aura. His eyes remained gold but his yokai was vibrating, commanding her submission. She averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. Rolling her head to the side she left her neck bare for the dog lord to inspect. His nose skimmed softly along the length of her neck with his fangs following not so gently.

"You lasted longer than usual," Sesshomaru stated plainly as he rose to his feet. Umeko rolled her eyes and winced slightly as she got up. 'Maybe I should have just stayed on the ground,' she grumbled to herself watching her mentor disappear into the trees back to their camp. Once she broke through the trees to their campsite Jaken and Ah-Un were already awake. The kappa was covering any evidence that there was even a camp while Sesshomaru was tightening the harnesses attached to the two-headed dragon.

"You cannot fly. You will ride Ah-Un with Jaken," the daiyokai's voice held no room for argument, so Umeko silently sulked as she settled on top of Ah-Un's back. Jaken clambered on behind her gripping tightly at the reigns on either side of the kitsune's waist. They lifted off the ground effortlessly and Umeko's hands grasped at the front of Ah-Un's saddle with a white knuckled grip.

"Don't fall off now, you stupid girl!" Jaken shouted over the rush of the wind in Umeko's ears. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but before he could reprimand the imp his ward's elbow was thrusted back into Jaken's unprotected stomach. The strike nearly knocking the little demon to the ground below them. Ah-Un flew without faulter. The kappa may hold his reigns, but the dragon was in complete control and would not have lost sleep if the little toad was left behind had he fallen.

"How dare you strike the loyal retainer of Lord Sesshomaru! You insolent little girl! I should let you fall and fend for yourself for such an offence!" Jaken coughed out as he regained his breath.

"It would do you well to remember that this one is a princess, toad. Your allegiance may lay with Lord Sesshomaru, but _you_ make him look dishonorable by failing to show any respect to others of his station. That is why _you_ were left behind to 'watch' Ah-Un when our lord collected this one," Umeko snarled so coldly it had a shiver run down the kappa's spine. His gaze turned to Lord Sesshomaru pleadingly for some kind of defense, and when his bug-eyed stare found the great dog lord, he cowered into Umeko's back. The inuyokai kept his icy glare pinned to the kappa the entire flight towards the western palace. They began their decent from the clouds at midday and Umeko's eyes widened as the palace came into view. The gates were a brilliant white and just as opulent as the palace itself. Gardens were scattered across the grounds, and Umeko was determined to inspect each and every one of them when she got the chance. They landed in a clearing outside of the gates, and Umeko looked at Sesshomaru curiously.

"You are permitted to come here to practice your music when you are not training with me, Umeko-hime," he informed her before he began walking towards the palace gates. Jaken scrambled away from the still brooding kitsune before gathering the reigns in front of Ah-Un, following closely behind his lord. The gates quickly swung open, much to Umeko's surprise, and they were greeted by the most beautiful inuyokai that the girl had ever seen.

"You returned faster than I expected, Sesshomaru," the demoness stated as her golden gaze landed on the little kitsune on the dragon's back. The western lord noticed where the woman's gaze landed, and Umeko gapped as the stoic lord let out an aggravated sigh.

"Mother," he warned with narrowed eyes. The woman let a shrewd smile twist her mouth, and her gaze slid back to her son.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, why don't you bring the girl closer? You know your _pet _has never been very fond of me," she purred as her eyes fell to the girl once more. Sesshomaru slanted his eyes towards Umeko, who sat awe-struck on Ah-Un's back, and then nodded his head at Jaken. The imp wasted no time rapping the girl on the thigh with his staff. She yelped before jumping from the dragon's back to knock the kappa over the head with a snarl.

"She is quite the lively one, Sesshomaru. Tell me, are all of the women you allow to follow you so spirited?" the demoness asked with a hint of amusement. Umeko blushed fiercely before bowing deeply to the lady mother.

"My apologies, lady mother. I meant no disrespect towards you. Jaken, however is a different story," she apologized as she righted herself. The dog demoness's silver brows were riding high with mild interest.

"She is trained too. How did you manage that?" she asked her son while her golden eyes continued to study the kitsune before her.

"This one told you that the northern lords were training her powers. It would have been foolish on their part to not train her etiquette as well, mother," Sesshomaru sounded purely bored at this point his gaze traveling across the courtyard. The lady mother nodded and beckoned Umeko closer.

"I heard that my son had taken a new ward, but the boy failed to tell me your name, little fox," the demoness purred as she pulled the kitsune close to her side to walk further into the courtyard.

"This one is Itami Umeko, lady mother," Umeko said softly. Her gaze was darting all around her in the garden they just entered.

"None of that while it is just us. It vexes me when Sesshomaru speaks so formally to me in private. Hayami will do just fine, little fox," the woman commanded just as unwavering as her son. 'At least now I know where Sesshomaru gets it,' Umeko thought with a grimace.

"Now, aside from telling me you are kitsune, my son has told me nothing about you. Perhaps you shall cure my curiosity?" the lady mother asked coyly. Her eyes twinkled with the anticipation of firing all of her questions at the girl sitting before her next to the koi pond.

"The best that I can lad- Hayami," Umeko sighed. She knew she would regret this the minute the lord's mother perked up and leaned closer towards her.

"My knowledge on kitsune is more or less just the basics, but I do know that each is supposed to have an element. I am interested to know what your element is," Hayami said her eyes and nose focused solely on the girl and her scent.

"That one is easy enough to answer. I am a sound kitsune," she responded easily with a bright smile.

"And what are sound kitsune able to do?" Hayami asked with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Well right now all I can do is use my music to shift someone's mood and put voices in their head. Nagayoshi says that the more I train it the stronger I'll get and that I'll even be able to attack my enemies with a scream," Umeko chatted away, and Hayami noted that the girl's happiness spiked when she spoke of the man that taught her.

"Tell me little fox, did Lord Nagayoshi teach you himself?" the demoness asked slyly trying to gauge the girl's reaction. Umeko shook her head slightly.

"Nagayoshi trained me with my sword and scythe. He's a spirit kitsune, so he could only explain my powers at best. They had one sound kitsune in their guard. I wasn't the biggest fan of her if I'm honest," Umeko grumbled. The inuyokai took a delicate sniff and her nose scrunched at the sour smell tinging the girl's scent.

"Why did you not like her, Umeko?" Hayami asked with an air of indifference. Umeko eyed her cautiously.

"She wished for Lord Nagayoshi to mate her, and when he refused, she blamed me. I was not even of mating age when she made her intentions clear. He also refused Sesshomaru when he asked Lord Nagayoshi if he wanted to mate me, so it's not my fault he didn't want her," she growled while crossing her arms into the sleeves of her kimono across her chest.

"Oh, how _very_ interesting. Tell me, little fox, did you wish to mate with the lord that helped raise you?" Hayami inquired as she pulled her mokomoko higher on her shoulders.

"When Lord Sesshomaru asked him if that was what he wanted I was sure it was what I wanted as well, but now I'm not so sure. If he does not care for me more than a sister, then what is the point of pursuing these unrequited feelings? I care for him, but I do not believe I truly want him as my mate," Umeko explained far more than she intended. Something about the icy inu's mother made her want to open up.

"How curious, little fox. You would cast aside your feelings so easily?" the older woman asked, and she watched for the kitsune's reaction.

"It's not easy, but, thinking over my feelings while away from the shiro, I've come to realize that maybe I misunderstood my feelings for him," the younger girl relented with a sigh.

"So, you are admitting that you were wrong? Oh, how different you are from my Sesshomaru. He always finds a way to twist things to his favor," Hayami laughed.

"Kami help him if you pick that trait up, but enough now of this northern lord. What do you play, little fox? I would like you to play for me," Hayami commanded, and Umeko repressed the snort that was threatening to come out. 'He definitely got that from his mother,' she thought sourly.

"Lord Sesshomaru gifted me with a sho. It is a very beautiful instrument," Umeko said as she pulled the item from her obi. She brought it to her mouth, and began to play a deep, wistful melody. Hayami watched the girl play with a longing building deep in her chest as the song went on. When the song finished the lady mother had a hand clutched over her heart, and Umeko looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Hayami, I suppose I could have picked a happier song. The only ones I know from memory are the ones that have been passed through my family," she explained. Her hand going to the back of her head to tug at her ponytail.

"Nonsense. It was a beautiful song. I'll just have to make my son spend more time with his mother if that is how your song affected me," Hayami brushed Umeko's apology off, and watched the kitsune curiously.

"What song was that, little fox?" She asked holding out a hand to inspect the instrument. Umeko cautiously placed the sho in the lady mother's clawed hand and watched as her fingers curled delicately around the bamboo.

"It was a song my ancestor played for his wife. She did not care for him the way he cared for her because he was human. All of the songs that have been passed down from him are of his feelings for her," Umeko said watching the instrument being turned over by the older demoness.

"What changed to make her mate to him?" Hayami asked handing the sho back over.

"He saved her from a pack of dogs. He didn't know it was her, but he saw a fox being chased by them. The lord knew she was kitsune and had stopped the hunting of foxes across his land to honor her. He rescued her and that is when she started to pay more attention to her lord. She had taken him as her true mate instead of leaving him as only her husband, and she never took another after he passed even though it would have stopped her from dying too," Umeko said with a sad smile.

"Are all foxes so loyal?" Hayami asked with her head tilted slightly. Umeko's smile grew at the inu's question.

"We are very hard to catch, but once we've chosen a mate it is very likely we will never take another," Umeko sighed wistfully.

"A fox's loyalty rivals that of even that of a dog," the lady mother mused quietly. Umeko turned as she felt Sesshomaru's yokai brush against her own.

"Mother, this one has urgent matters to discuss," he bit out as he stood before the two women. Hayami looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I suppose we must bring our discussion inside, little fox," she said grasping Umeko's arm as she rose from the ground. The trio left the garden with Hayami's arm still linked with Umeko's. Jaken joined the group once they entered the palace. His bug-eyes going wide upon seeing the lady mother favoring the kitsune his master had picked up. He wisely kept his mouth shut to Umeko's relief. Once the shoji door to Sesshomaru's office was closed he sat behind his desk and pinned his mother with sharp golden eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has learned of bothersome news while in the northern territories," he stated coldly. Hayami rolled her eyes and sat gracefully in front of his desk bringing his ward with her.

"I have gathered that much since you have dragged us all the way here instead of talking in my gardens," she growled out, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Lord Tsunesada keeps izuna in his shiro, and one had a vision of the destruction of yokai at the hands of humans. This Sesshomaru will not allow lowly ningen to think themselves superior. It is time to gather the other lords for a war council," he stated. Hayami sighed before pulling the inkwell and pen closer to her side of the desk.

"I assume you would like me to write to the other lords. Kami knows I am more sociable," she said with a raised silver brow.

"You will send word to Inuyasha and the wolf lord Koga first. It does not matter to this one what order the other lords are sent for," he growled out. Umeko watched as Hayami dug her way under her son's skin, and she found it unnerving to see the icy lord annoyed.

"You actually want Inuyasha present?" the older woman asked both of her brows raising high on her forehead.

"The hanyou and wolf have motivation for yokai to last if they wish to see their miko again, and this one refuses to allow _ningen_ to best him," Sesshomaru reasoned with a hard look. Hayami nodded before she stood from her seat.

"I will show your little fox to her room and then I will get started on summoning the lords," she said linking her arm with Umeko's once again. She pulled the kitsune through the elegantly designed halls and watched the girl marvel at the art on the walls.

"Sesshomaru picked the art in all of the palace walls. He refused to allow me to decorate after he had the western palace rebuilt," Hayami mentioned nonchalantly. Umeko's eyes widened as she memorized the halls leading to what would be her room.

"Who is Inuyasha?" she asked after a brief silence.

"I do forget you are so young to not know the destruction of the spider hanyou," the inuyokai stated with a chuckle, "he is Sesshomaru's brother. My mate had a child with a human, and Sesshomaru never quiet let that go. He thought it dishonorable, and Inuyasha even more so."

"If he was your mate's child how was he dishonorable?" Umeko questioned with her brows drawn together tightly.

"Inutaisho passed the day the boy was born. Saving his hime and hanyou that night cost him his life. Sesshomaru never formally performed his duty as the new lord to watch over the boy, or train him for that matter. He is crass and rough and not trained in formalities, and Sesshomaru thinks this a stain to their father's name even though it is a stain of his own making," she explained as they neared the dark blue shoji door to Umeko's new room.

"The hanyou reminds me of his father when he was younger though, so I look forward to seeing him again," Umeko could see the nostalgia building in the older woman's face. Hayami pulled the door open and presented the room to her little fox. Dark blue decorated with silver dogs and crescent moons covered the walls. A circular European style bed sat in the center of the room with dark navy bedding and sitting on the middle of the covers was a large white silken dog.

"I ordered Jaken to put your things away already. I will leave you to explore, little fox. My room is at the very beginning of the hall if you should need anything," Hayami said before inclining her head, and slid the door shut as she left. Umeko walked closer to the bed. She lifted the dog from where it lay to finger at the soft material. Dangling from the dogs neck was a white ribbon with a delicately carved crescent moon attached to the center. The dark blue crystal glinted softly in the candlelight. Umeko's heart clenched slightly at the gift, and she pulled the necklace from the dog before fastening it around her own neck. It fit snuggly and she gently prodded the cold stone with her claws. She set the dog back on her bed before trailing around the room curious to explore her new space. It was significantly larger than her room back at the northern shiro, and it definitely screamed that she was under the western lord's care. She pulled a door open to reveal a closet already filled with her clothes as well as kimonos she was sure Sesshomaru had put there. She closed that door before moving to another door which led to a beautifully grown garden. The final door on the far-left wall revealed another bedroom with the same deep blue and silver design. What held Umeko's wide eyed gaze was Sesshomaru standing with his back to her. His kimono and hanjuban hanging loosely around his waist. A curtain of silver hair giving Umeko only a peak at his well-toned back. He turned his head to catch the kitsune staring.

"Is there something you need, Umeko-hime?" he asked with a quirked brow. Umeko sputtered out an unintelligible response before slamming the door closed. A deep blush flaming across her cheeks and down her neck.

* * *

Umeko sat in the clearing just outside of the fortress's perimeter. Her lord's mother was keeping him occupied with morning as she had been since their arrival a week ago. She often took this time to sit in the clearing Sesshomaru unofficially marked as her own and play her sho. She figured the lady mother had her own reasons for taking the quality time with her son, but Umeko was silently thankful for the help in avoiding her lord. She gently lifted the mouthpiece to her lips. Her fingers danced across the holes at the base of each bamboo pipe. The nature of the sho tainting the happy melody with a touch of melancholy.

"A happy song today, my hime?" Ren asked as his dark cloud settled down next to the kitsune. Umeko smiled brilliantly at him before continuing on with the second half of the song. He had been visiting the little fox since she started playing in the clearing.

"Who is always calling you off?" Umeko asked as she tucked the sho away in her obi. Ren stiffened slightly.

"Obligations. Why do you only ever wear that kimono, my hime? Surely you own more than just that piece of finery?" He asked expecting her to avoid her own question.

"My mentor, Lord Nagayoshi, gave it to me when Lord Sesshomaru came to collect me. What are these obligations? We are friends are we not?" She asked more aggressively.

"We are friends, hime, but these obligations are not only my own to share," Ren reasoned. Umeko regarded him for a moment before turning back to the forest.

"Well, what can you tell me?" She asked with an icy mask that was eerily similar to the little fox's new guardian.

"I travel with a group at time, and we are trying to make a name for ourselves. I don't always get along with them, and that is why I always look forward to our time together," Ren smiled down at the little fox who was looking at him with shock written across her face.

"How many do you travel with?" She asked turning towards him. He thought for a moment before gently rubbing the hair on the crown of Umeko's head.

"I travel with seven others, my hime," he said with a gentle smile.

"Can you tell me about them?" she asked hopefully, and his face tightened slightly.

"I can tell you of the one I get along with best," he compromised. The kitsune's expression soured marginally, but she nodded anyway.

"Takeshi-sama is a thunder yokai, and he has become somewhat of an older brother to me," he explained picking his words delicately.

"He is very strong, but he prefers so charm his way out of situations instead of fighting. He is just as ready to avoid the rest of our group as I am," he continued on with a chuckle. Umeko smiled at his happy tone and shifted to face him fully. His expression shifted to mild annoyance, and she grimaced knowing he was going to have to leave soon.

"I will not be able to return for a while, my hime. I do fear next time we meet I will be on the receiving end of your lord's ire," Ren sighed as his hand trailed to Umeko's cheek. She pulled her face from his palm with a sharp glare.

"Because of these obligations I'm sure," she spat with a venom he hadn't known the gentle princess to possess. He smiled ruefully and pulled her into his chest.

"I do hope to remain out of your ire, fair goddess," he murmured in her ear before pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head. He pulled away quickly and was gone on his dark cloud before Umeko could even react. The wind that usually accompanying his departure was missing. She sighed softly bringing her claws the ribbon in her hair. She tugged gently allowing her hair to cascade down her back and shoulders. She turned from the clearing and padded through the woods to the western palace.

* * *

***Bakeitachi: **A bakeitachi is a monster weasel demon well known for shapeshifting in Japanese lore. Though in inuyasha they were portrayed as weak in comparison to kitsune and tanuki. Umeko wears a Bakeitachi suit to help control her shapeshifting better.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed the update! I honestly think I will love writing the Lady Mother the most out of all of the Inuyasha characters. She is described as aloof but curious, and I cannot wait to write with her more. The next chapter that I am writing as you read Umeko will finally get to meet everyone's favorite hanyou and the eastern wolf prince. On another note I do write using Microsoft Word before I post any of my chapters on here, and while it catches most of my spelling and grammatical errors, I doubt it gets every single one. I apologize if I miss any when I review it before posting. -C.C.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru met Umeko at the gates of his home with dangerously narrowed eyes. She walked past him with an inquisitive look at his frigidly cold demeanor.

"Why do you smell of the wind demon?" He growled as she neared the doors. She paused before she turned back to him with a small frown and tightly drawn brows.

"He's been visiting me since we've arrived here. Could you not smell him before today?" she asked while walking back towards her lord. If looks could kill Umeko was certain that she would have died long before she came within sight of the palace.

"Why does he visit you, onna?" he asked his tone turning glacial. Umeko's own eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped her throat.

"Ren-sama is friends with this Umeko," she snapped stepping dangerously closer to Sesshomaru. He had her by the throat as soon as she was in arms reach and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Remember that I am your lord now, onna. Nagayoshi and Tsunesada may have allowed you to do as you please, but I am not them. You will listen when this one tells you what to do, and you will not befriend this wind demon," he commanded before releasing Umeko to crumple to the ground. She kept her hard glare pinned to him.

"Am I not allowed friends, Lord Sesshomaru? Am I to be as cold as you are?" she asked spitefully. Sesshomaru watched as she stood tall in front of him again. 'Hn, very spirited indeed, mother. Now how to remedy this problem,' he thought with a scowl.

"This Sesshomaru did not say you could not have friends. This one only said you could not be friends with the wind demon. He cannot be trusted. Mother, however, is very fond of her 'little fox', and would not complain should you want her company," he supplied indifferently.

'It would get her to leave me alone more as well,' he considered after a moment with an internal smirk. Umeko looked up to the towering inu with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to give her an alternative, or if he had she would have assumed Jaken to be his first pick.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly with a deep bow before turning to leave for the palace doors once again.

"You will bathe and change into something with the western crest. The wolf lord and Inuyasha will be arriving soon," he instructed as he watched her disappear behind the doors. Umeko sighed as she slunk through the palace halls to her room. She pulled the door to her closet open and gently sorted through the different kimonos hung on the wall. She pulled a white kimono from the wall. It was decorated elegantly with navy sakura petals flourishing around a golden crescent moon that rested right above where the obi would tie. The obi, edges of the kimono, and edges of the sleeves were the same gold as the crescent moon. She hugged the garment close to her chest as she made her way to the bath house. She slid the door shut behind her and padded lightly to the edge of one of the springs.

'I know Ren-sama cannot be trusted, but he was starting to tell me more about himself,' she thought as she disrobed and slipped into the steaming waters. 'Maybe I could have gotten him to tell me more next time I saw him? I don't know when that would be though… He said I wouldn't see him for a while. I wonder what would keep him gone for long. Why couldn't Lord Sesshomaru smell him on me before today?' as Umeko's thoughts progressed her brows drew further together.

"It doesn't make sense," she muttered as she started to rub bathing oils across her shoulders.

"What does not make sense, little fox? Perhaps I may be of assistance," Umeko heard from across the spring, and jumped not realizing someone else was in the water she just entered.

"I apologize, Hayami. I did not realize you were in this spring," Umeko said with a tight throat.

"It is of no consequence, little fox, pack members usually bathe together, and you are pack. Though, I do wish to know what you were thinking so hard about," the inu demoness commented as she moved to sit closer to the younger woman.

"I have a friend that Sesshomaru does not favor. He has been visiting me in the clearing I play music in since our arrival, and I guess my lord hasn't smelled him on me until today. I was confused on how Sesshomaru would not be able to smell him before now," she explained as she returned to washing herself of any offending scents.

"This friend is a man? Oh, how you wound my son's pride, Umeko," Hayami laughed loudly. She slid her hooded gold eyes over the kitsune.

"What do you mean?" Umeko asked turning back to the lady mother.

"You are my son's ward. This means, that until he finds you a mate that he deems suitable, you are his, little fox. Another male's scent on you would be scandalous should the other lords find out," the demoness purred with mischief sparking in her eyes. Umeko's eyes widened. Her mouth gaped slightly in surprise.

"I suppose your northern guardians would not have taught you that considering they were training what is not theirs. Do you wish to apologize in true inu form, little fox?" Hayami asked with a sly grin. Umeko nodded hesitantly, and the demoness slid closer to the girl. She cupped her hand to the kitsune's ear, and Umeko nodded eagerly to what the older woman had to say. Hayami pulled away from the girl once she was finished explaining what to do with a satisfied smile.

"I do believe you are well cleansed of the offending male's scent. Come with me, little fox, and I will help you prepare. More than the okami and Inuyasha shall arrive tonight," she ordered as she pulled herself from the hot springs. Umeko tentatively followed the inuyokai from the spring, grabbing the kimono as she did. Hayami eyed her curiously.

"Where you going to dress in the bath house?" she asked with a light chuckle.

"I didn't know what else to bring…" Umeko supplied weakly. A light blush dusting across her cheeks. Hayami's tinkling laughter filled the room again before she handed the girl a robe hanging on the wall. The kitsune trailed through the halls behind the older demoness until they entered the inu's room. Umeko was knotting the obi at her side when Hayami pulled it undone and brought the ends behind the fox.

"You tie your obi like a male. That is fine when there will not be other lords present. These men have taught you nothing in ways of women, little fox. I shall be rectifying such a lapse. How can I expect lords to teach a little fox how to be a woman?" she asked as she finished the tie. She pulled Umeko to a cushion before she set to work combing out the girl's hair. Umeko hummed in delight at the grooming having not felt this since she was kit with her mother. Hayami pulled the pale strands into an intricate knot and pinned it all in place with blue flower combs.

"I suppose it would be alright to leave your face unpainted. Although it will have to be painted when the other lords arrive," the inuyokai relented as she finished her ministrations. Umeko's face screwed up in distaste.

"Is that really necessary?" she grumbled.

"I am afraid so, little fox. We do not want to offend the lords' honor by not considering them esteemed enough for such formality. Inuyasha, the wolf lord and our other guests do not particularly follow such tradition. We will have to correct the hanyou's lack of manners for the lords to come," the demoness warned with a sigh. Umeko got to her feet to follow the lady mother from her room. When they reached the front of the palace Sesshomaru was already standing on the path leading towards the steps.

"You took your time, mother. Your arrival is well timed," he commented before turning towards the whirl wind fast approaching the fortress doors. The yokai's form came to a sudden halt in front of Sesshomaru. Umeko watched his halfhearted bow before he righted himself to eye the daiyokai critically.

"Why did your mom tell me I had to come to the west?" the okami asked with an arched brow. The kitsune blanched at the demon's brazen attitude.

"Lord Koga, thank you for such a prompt arrival," Hayami purred while Sesshomaru's icy gaze stayed trained on the okami.

"Well yeah, you guys keep to yourselves, so if Sesshomaru has me come all the way here it had to be something important," Koga said as his sparkling blue eyes traveled across the group before him. His eyes landed on Umeko and confusion lit his eyes instantly.

"Why do you have a fox dressed up like a hime or something?" he asked sliding his eyes to the lord that had remained quiet thus far.

"Itami Umeko-hime, this is lord of the east, Koga," Sesshomaru introduced the okami to his ward. Umeko bowed deeply in response, and a slight blush dusted the wolf lord's tanned skin.

"Don't go doing that, hime. You'll make me look bad," he huffed before crossing his arms over his breast plate.

"This Sesshomaru has urgent matters to discuss with _all_ of the lords. You are simply the first to arrive," he stated still facing the pathway.

"Who else is supposed to show up today?" Koga questioned as he turned towards the other male. Sesshomaru did not respond and kept his narrowed gold eyes on the tree line at the edge of the castle gates. White and red broke through the trees at break-neck speed. The hanyou stopped in a crouch a few feet away from the group with animated angry eyes that were the same gold as Umeko's lord. It took all of the kitsune's restraint, when her eyes landed on the fuzzy ears at the top of the hanyou's head, to not squeal in delight and rush to grab them.

"Why is dog-breath here? He's not a lord," Koga growled out with his fists going to his sides.

"We will need all of the bodies that can spare if the situation is as dire as my Sesshomaru says," Hayami interrupted as she neared the hanyou. Umeko watched as the lady mother gently gripped one of the boy's ears. Her blue eyes widened as the demoness tweaked the fuzzy appendage swiveling on his head. Umeko could feel her hand ache and just as she took a small step towards the boy, he let out an irritated growl before shaking the woman's hand off. He stood straight with his hands buried in the sleeves of his haori.

"I'm with the mangy wolf for once. What am I doing here Sesshomaru?" he bit out with a hard-golden glare.

"These matters will determine whether you will see your miko again," Sesshomaru stated simply catching both men's attention before turning back towards the castle. Hayami stayed in front of Inuyasha waiting for their final guests to arrive.

"We have one more set of guests to greet my son," she said with a light chuckle, and the two newcomers watched the woman with curious eyes. Sesshomaru turned back to Hayami with narrowed eyes. His eyes trailed to the forests edge when a very familiar pair broke through them. Umeko looked to her lord silently asking for permission. When he inclined his head slightly, she rushed to meet the demons approaching.

"Ojichan!" she cried happily and threw her arms around the older man.

"Little hime! You look so radiant! Wouldn't you agree, Yoshi?" Tsunesada laughed as he hugged the little kitsune tightly to his chest. His son remained silent but smiled fondly at the girl in his father's arms.

"Thank you for coming Lord Tsunesada, Lord Nagayoshi," Hayami smiled at the pair as the men neared with her little fox between them. She tilted her head slightly to watch her son, and she smiled slightly at his icy eyes following the girl intently.

"We received word faster than expected," Nagayoshi said as he pulled himself from his deep bow.

"Mother felt the need to bring you here with Lord Koga and Inuyasha," Sesshomaru dismissed and entered his home. His mother and the kitsune following close behind. Koga and Inuyasha trailing slowly behind. They filed into the western lord's office with Sesshomaru behind his desk. He motioned for Umeko to follow him and she took a seat at his left side. Lord Tsunesada's amber eyes widened before they slanted to his son. He watched as the younger male sniffed gently at the girl's scent with narrowed eyes.

"What's the big idea, Sesshomaru? What do yah mean it has to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha bit out with a fierce glare.

"If I may," Tsunesada interjected, "Lord Sesshomaru was in the north almost a full season ago to retrieve his ward. We informed him of a premonition one of our retainers had, and it is unsettling. There was a bright holy light. The vision itself almost killed her. There has also been a new vision of eight figures with a strong demonic aura behind the light this time."

Umeko stiffened with his words. Her eyes going to her lord to gage his reaction. He remained unchanged staring down on the northern lord and his son.

"Do you know anything else of these eight demons?" Hayami asked with as little care as she could muster. Her slanted eyes were focused on the kitsune lord as she quietly sharpened her claws against each other.

"Kichi is an izuna* so she is sensitive to smell, and she can usually pick up more of a scent in these visions. This vision only smelled of death and rain and the forest. Though she could gather it was a mixed group," Tsunesada explained his amber eyes pinned to the inuyokai behind the desk.

"So, what? We're all gonna die if this dream comes true?" Koga asked, still crass, but more refined than the hanyou in the room who had been questionably silent.

"Keh! As if this arrogant bastard would let anyone take him down," Inuyasha snorted, "why haven't you done anything about it?"

All eyes went to the western lord at his half-brother's question. Umeko was worried for the hanyou's safety should he continue with his outbursts, but her lord merely quirked a brow.

"Do you presume to question me, Inuyasha? This is a matter concerning all of yokai, so this Sesshomaru is gathering all of the lords," he stated calmly. The little fox could feel the growing ire in his aura.

"Like you give a shit about that! Naraku was a threat to everyone, and any chance you got you tried pushing me out of _my fight_," the inu hanyou snarled with a fire in his golden eyes.

"In the end this one not only worked with you, but the okami, and your ningen pack to rid myself of that filth," Sesshomaru countered his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. Umeko sat with Hayami at her side. Inuyasha separating Koga and the two kitsune on the other side of the desk. All five demons watched in wonder as Inuyasha ignored the growing rage in his brother's yokai, and Sesshomaru skirted on insults with as much formality as he could gather. Umeko and Hayami shared a look before turning back to the pair. Inuyasha was crouched instead of sitting with a hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Yo, dog-breath, instead of fighting with your brother maybe you should get Kagome's kit. You're more help alive, even if you are just a half demon, and the kid would be glad to hear he'll be able to help to see her again," Koga grumbled interrupting the hanyou's growl.

"Keh! Not like I wanted to kick his ass today anyway," Inuyasha grumbled before standing to his full height.

"Kagome's kit? Was she not human?" Umeko spoke up watching curiously as the hanyou pause at the door.

"I'm going to get Shippo. I'll be back before sundown," he said before leaving the room.

"Kagome was a human miko," Sesshomaru answered once the door was closed behind his brother, "she did not live in this era, and this event may be why she does not sense demons in her time."

Umeko stared wide-eyed at the inu lord. She knew he never lied, but what he'd just told her sounded completely _impossible_. A quick glance at the other kitsune in the room told her that she wasn't the only one to question the western lord's words.

"With all that excitement I'm sure our visiting lord's would like some time to freshen up, so I shall show them to their rooms for their stay," Hayami broke the tense silence. She sent a sly look to the little fox that her son had placed on his right side before exiting the room behind the men. Sesshomaru's narrowed eyed gaze was glued to his mother as she left the room, and then shifted to his charge as the door closed.

"What has she planned, onna?" he asked his tone returning to his previous icy state from that morning. Umeko flinched and fidgeted under his scrutiny. She sighed before she turned fully to her lord.

"I wanted to speak to you alone, milord," she mumbled shyly.

"Are we not alone now?" he questioned impassively. Umeko repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

'This is about apologizing formally. I cannot disrespect him while doing this,' she growled out in her mind. She bowed deeply with her head almost touching the ground and her hands splayed in front of her.

"I wished to apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. I was not taught that another man's scent would be scandalous while in your care. Please forgive my ignorance?" she pleaded. She remained bowing until she felt his clawed hand grip the collar of her kimono. He lifted her almost gently back into a proper sitting position.

"This Sesshomaru supposes you are not entirely at fault for this transgression, and, so long as it is not repeated, this one will forgive it. The other lords will not be hearing of this either," he said and watched the kitsune visibly relax. Umeko let a bright smile overtake her face as she wrapped her arms around the daiyokai's middle and allowed her lips to lightly brush against the underside of his jaw. He stiffened immediately as a low growl vibrated through his chest. Umeko froze at the noise and her brain could not process the commands to retract her arms from the dangerous inu's midsection. He gripped her arms roughly and pinned her to the wall behind her.

"Do you know what you did, onna?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. She nodded briefly before she could find her voice.

"This Umeko was told it was a way to apologize in the inu way. A way to show submission," she whispered meekly. His eyes narrowed and he growled again not needing to ask who gave her that information. 'That explains the look mother gave her. Her meddlesome behavior should have ended with Rin,' Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh. His eyes slid closed and when he opened them again the kitsune was watching him with tears gathering in her eyes.

"It is a way to apologize and show _complete_ submission. Between mates. Were it any other male you had done that to they would have taken the invitation. They would have assumed you knew what you were offering, _little fox_," he explained nearly spitting his mother's pet name for the girl in her face.

"Next time, little onna, you should not accept advice and words so blindly from those that are not your lord, or maybe you knew what your actions implied. Tell this one, do you wish to mate your lord so soon after the northern heir refused you?" he jeered as he ran his nose along the girl's neck. Umeko felt the wall digging into her back and the vice grip he had on her upper arms, but her mind couldn't focus with his head buried in the crook of her neck. His words processed and her breath hitched as she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She crumbled to the ground when he released her. Her vision blurred further. Sesshomaru knew that the kitsune didn't know what she was doing, and he knew her current despair was his doing. He wanted the barb to reinforce that she still knew very little of decorum. A small part of him also wanted her to fully allow the older fox to leave her heart. He left the room. The only other person he had left alone in that room was too young to have understood anything she might have found, but the demon had a feeling the young girl had understood far more than she let on, even to him. His feet carried him to the gardens outside of his personal room as he mused. The girl had been smart for her age. Though he had a feeling it had to do with the circumstances that brought her to his care. He had watched her grow into an even smarter woman and a caring mother. He would have to visit her village soon. Even though she was gone he wanted her line to remain strong. In recent years the daiyokai had not been able to enter the village her family resided. He scoffed quietly.

'Of course, I could I just don't want them to drive her family from the village it has thrived in for so long,' he thought haughtily. Would he take the kitsune with him when he went? He wasn't sure she would want to go anywhere with him for a while after today, but he was certain that she would avoid his mother as well. He was not looking forward to the older inu's lamenting when she realized Umeko was not seeking her company.

'I suppose I should ensure she is not isolating herself. Just because I can do so does not mean one as social as a kitsune can as well,' he sighed to himself. He heard her leave the study and quietly made her way to her room. He knew another body in the palace was as focused on the girl as he was as soon as he'd placed her at his side. The western lord knew exactly what he'd been doing when he'd set her to his left. That was the spot reserved for the Lady Mother should the lord in question not have a mate. His mother had not even objected, and know he knew why. He felt a presence enter the gardens with him. Sesshomaru did not turn, already knowing who it was that stood at the edge of the flora.

"What do you want, mother?" He asked his eyes not leaving the Helleborus jus starting to bloom around the rest of the yellowing garden. The white flowers had reminded a certain young girl of her lord.

"You didn't have to be so harsh with her. She's still naïve. She hasn't had the chance for a man to fully jade her heart. _That_ is something to protect," Hayami growled, and Sesshomaru stilled briefly at his mother's words. He chuckled internally at the irony. His eyes slid to the woman without moving his head.

"You did not help in protecting the hime's heart," he said softly, and she regarded him for a few quiet moments.

"I presumed giving her some misguided information would protect her from the one male that could probably destroy any idea of mating her parents had left in her mind. I see now that maybe I was wary of the wrong demon," she snipped before leaving her son to think over her words.

'Something to protect…' he thought as his eyes drifted to the pond at the center of the garden. He wondered how deep his parent's bond was for almost the exact same thing to ring from her mouth as her mate's. She had not known what was said, for the last time, between father and son. He smelled and heard Inuyasha's approach long before he landed in the garden with the fox in tow. Piercing green eyes were glued to Sesshomaru as he remained unmoved. Gold eyes landed on what he remembered as a young kit. Shorter, even than Rin had been the last time he'd seen the boy. Now the boy looked as old as the miko he had called mother.

"Could I really see her again?" He asked, a high keen in his voice.

"If we eliminate this threat. Possibly," Sesshomaru answered impassively. Shippo grinned with a glint in his eyes.

"This time I can fight too," he stated a slow fire burning in his gut. Sure, he'd had scraps while he was growing as well as after Kagome was gone from the feudal era, but nothing like the battle his pack had with Naraku. The inu lord stood, his eyes still on the kit.

"Come," he commanded before leaving the garden. A soft 'keh' sounded through the peaceful flora before Inuyasha trailed behind Shippo and his brother. A sour look planted on his face.

"Where are we going?" Shippo enquired curiously, and Sesshomaru watched him from the corner of his eye. He debated telling the boy their destination.

"You are around the same age as this Sesshomaru's charge… again," he tagged on as he remembered the young fox running through fields with little Rin. Emerald eyes widened slightly and Shippo got quiet. The silence hung heavy with unvoiced questions. The fox knew the inu would not answer any of them.

"This one's a princess, so behave yourself, runt," Inuyasha warned. He knew his brother would not know the word mercy if the girl was seriously hurt in anyway. Sesshomaru paused internally. His thoughts went back to the boy's behavior with Rin and decided Inuyasha was just being patronizing.

"How did you end up taking care of a princess?" Shippo asked disbelieving. The hanyou's ears swiveled towards his brother. He was also extremely curious about how his icy brother ended up in charge of another girl.

"Ask her if she wishes to tell you," came the stoic lord's reply, and both men visibly deflated at those words. They stopped in front of Umeko's door. Before Shippo could ask if they should knock the shoji door was roughly shoved open. Cold blue eyes with a glare that rivaled even Sesshomaru's was trained on the white-haired lord. The kitsune and Inuyasha both blanched at the girl's bold behavior.

"You have company," he said unruffled by her angry expression, and left the two men with a very ruffled kitsune. She let out a soft growl before crystalline eyes landed on the pair in front of her. She bowed deeply.

"Inuyasha-sama and…" she paused realizing she didn't know the other demon's name.

"I'm Shippo. You don't have to be so formal, with him especially," He stated with a grin and his eyes landed on Inuyasha alight with mischief.

"He's just a half-breed," Shippo said with a devious smirk that told the girl he was only trying to get a rise out of the older man.

"You little runt," Inuyasha growled out and the two were running down the halls. Umeko found that a small smile had worked it's was onto her face before she took off after them.

Fiery red hair and bright red passed Nagayoshi and Tsunesada as they sat on one of the pavilions of the western palace. Both pairs of amber eyes met with rose brows, and then a streak of blonde raced by them. Their eyes widened. Tsunesada laughed loudly a fond smile settling on his face.

"See, her lord hasn't changed her at all, son," he chuckled as he watched Inuyasha and another kitsune scuffle playfully in the gardens in front of them. Umeko was fluttering around them giggling as she tried to break the fight up. Nagayoshi made a noncommittal noise. His eyes were trained on the girl he had watched grow. She still wore the white and gold kimono, but the golden obi she wore was swapped for red. The red obi he had worn for as long as he could remember. It was cinched hastily at her side and he chuckled at her less than lady like behavior.

"Shippo-sama!" she cried frustrated before she yanked him away from the other man by one of his tails. His lighthearted glare landed on the girl before a charming smile wormed its way onto his face.

"You know… for being so proper you never did tell me you name, hime," he said slyly standing closer to her. She blinked twice before putting a more appropriate distance between them.

"This one is Itami Umeko," she responded, and Shippo very nearly fell over at the shock. He'd never met a woman that seemed as aloof as Sesshomaru.

"You should know better than to use your tricks against another kitsune, Shippo," Tsunesada scolded with a disapproving look.

"I doubt he has the luxury of being as immune to her powers as she does with his," the northern lord's son laughed. Shippo looked at them curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked from his spot next to the girl, and the golden eyes of the hanyou found the northern foxes.

"She is a sound kitsune," Nagayoshi answered with a grin. Shippo paled slightly. Now he knew that it was well within his interest to not toy with the demoness's heart.

* * *

***Izuna: **A pipe fox demon used by psychics for fortune telling, possession, and to give illnesses at the request of those who would pay them.

**Author's Note: **Welcome back! I just want you all to know that it is so extraordinarily hard to write believable tension for Sesshomaru. I'm super sorry it took me longer to write this chapter I had to make sure I got Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha and Koga right character-wise, and I'm still not sure that I completely nailed them all. The lady mother's meddling does not end with this chapter I promise you this. It is far too much fun to write. On another note, I want all of your input my lovely readers. Who is your Inuyasha OTP and other favorite pairings? Who do you think my spunky little fox should end up with? Do you want the lady mother to find love again? If so with who? I look forward to reading your reviews, and until next chapter. -C.C.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Umeko sat in frigid silence with Hayami as the older woman preened her again. She was dressed in a soft blue kimono with deep purple flowers spread across the garb. A black obi was tied properly at her back and her hair was done up again with baby blue hair combs. The demoness was currently painting the kitsune's face for the arrival of the rest of the major and minor lords.

"I wish to apologize, little fox. I did not realize my son would be so rough with you," Hayami said quietly. Umeko remained silent. Sesshomaru had maintained a vast distance from her. He had gone as far as to have her train with Shippo and Inuyasha, and she found herself upset with the change.

'Never thought I would miss him kicking my ass,' she grumbled the thought.

"You probably do not want my advice," the lady mother started.

"You are right. We would not want you to find another way to have me present myself," Umeko bit out coldly.

"My, my, perhaps my son has rubbed off on you more than I originally thought. Though, if you do wish to apologize, a ring of flowers may soften his anger," Hayami offered nonchalantly. Umeko stared curiously at the inu and all she offered was a shrug. She finished dabbing lip color on the girl's mouth before she turned her towards the mirror. She was painted with the familial markings of her lord's line. A blue crescent moon stood out proudly on her forehead. Magenta strips stood out on her eyelids and cheekbones. Vivid purple lips parted as the kitsune marveled at the art Hayami created.

"It is time to go, little fox. We would not want our Sesshomaru to grow impatient with us," the woman laughed. She led Umeko through the halls to the front of the palace again. They stood on the path waiting for the other lords to arrive. Sesshomaru's eyes kept flickering to the young woman to his left. The markings his mother had placed on the girl were almost mesmerizing. The lady mother had gone overboard. A simple crescent moon on the girl's head would have been enough to tell the other lords that the kitsune belong to the west, but magenta streaks elegantly flowed from her eyelids. They nearly met with the stripes that started at her temple and curved down her cheekbones. Hayami watched her son from the corner of her eye with an internal smirk. Her eyes took to the sky as the dragon lord of the south circled over the western palace. He descended from the sky, shrinking as he neared the ground. Grey hair hung in loose waves to his shoulders. Sharp amethyst eyes were trained on the western lord with a wide set grin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the demon asked with long strides towards the group.

"Lord Hotaru, there are urgent matters to discuss with the demon lords," Sesshomaru said with an air of indifference. The dragon's hooded gaze roved over the band.

"I see I am the last of the major cardinal lords to arrive," he stated a sheepish grin planted on his face. Purple eyes found the lady mother and the daiyokai bowed deeply.

"It is always a pleasure to see the beautiful western lady," his deep voice rumbled. Hayami wore a coy smile and she inclined her head politely. Umeko watched as the dragon lord stood close by the western lady's side as they waited for the other lords to make their appearance.

The little kitsune saw a myriad of different yokai make their way onto the western grounds. Flower demons followed the dragon lord. Then rats and mantis, lizards and birds. Illusion demons came next with void and mirror demons. The different smells and colors had the girl's head spinning. Sesshomaru was starting to lead the large group into the palace when four yokai soared through the air and landed on the grounds in one large leap.

"You were not planning on leaving us out of this where you, Lord Sesshomaru?" the woman in front asked with a cool smirk. Her blue hair was slicked back from her face. Icy blue eyes were trained on the impassive lord.

"Toran, a late arrival could be mistaken for an insult. How fortunate, this one did not care should you arrive or not," he said indifferently. Sesshomaru turned away from the panther demons and started towards the palace again.

"Your presence is not required, Umeko-hime. Do as you please," he stated over his shoulder when the kitsune demoness started to follow him. She stopped short before nodding at his dismissal. Umeko broke away from the lady mother and made her way to the nearest garden. She sat watching the garden in near complete hibernation sway with the breeze. Umeko gently wound daffodil stems in a large circle. Then twined Helleborus flowers around each of the larger blooms. She used to do this often with her mother and the kits of her village. It made her heart hang heavy to be doing it again by herself. Her eyes didn't stray as Nagayoshi took a seat beside her.

"Why do you look so sad, little hime?" he asked watching her sullen face as she focused on her task.

"Would you like to see something okaasan showed me when we used to do this together?" she asked. He nodded when her eyes lifted to his own. Umeko ignored the sympathy she saw painted across his face. She turned back to the circlet of flowers. She cupped them gently and pink foxfire engulfed them. She focused on protective energy. The fire seeped into the blooms and she held it up to the kitsune lord.

"Try to destroy them," she ordered. He watched the girl for a few moments. Her blue eyes were hooded lazily, and a slight smirk was present on her face. His eyes narrowed before he shot a ball of dark purple fox fire at the crown of flowers. When it burned away the flowers hung from her hand undisturbed. Nagayoshi looked at her through narrowed eyes and plucked the blooms from her hand. He yanked roughly pulling the circle of flowers taut. Umeko let out a soft trill of laughter.

"It was something mother would do for us kits. We were always too rough playing, so if she didn't, we'd all be stuck making flower crowns all of our lives," she said trying to contain her laughter. She slipped the crown from Nagayoshi.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the bastard likes gentle girls," Inuyasha snorted as he approached the kitsune. Amber eyes locked with lighter gold.

"What do you mean Inuyasha-sama?" Umeko asked to stop the crawling feeling of tension building on her skin.

"He had a little human girl that used to follow him around. She liked flowers too," he informed her and watched her eyes widen. Her mouth gapped slightly.

'Maybe inu aren't so different from kitsune… Their father took a human mate and Inuyasha-sama had a human miko,' she thought with caution.

"Why aren't you in the study with the other lords?" she asked eyeing both men suspiciously. Inuyasha let out another crass snort and crossed his arms in the sleeves of the fire rat robes.

"Like those snobby lords want to be in the same room with a hanyou," he growled out before sitting cross legged across from the pair. Nagayoshi continued to watch the half breed through narrowed eyes.

"Father did not need my help to explain the vision so I was not needed," the kitsune lord stated not taking his eyes from Inuyasha. Umeko's eyes kept straying from his face to the pristine ears that would twitch almost violently at the top of his head. He let out a deep sigh before he inclined his head towards the girl.

"Go ahead. I just don't like when the bastard's mother does it. She's definitely not gentle," he prompted. The girl's hand twitched before she reached for the furry appendages. Inuyasha's face flushed a deep scarlet as she cooed over how soft they felt. Reluctantly, Umeko released his ears with a very satisfied smile.

"When do we start training again, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked cheerily and turned her wide blue eyes to the inu hanyou.

"Do you think that's wise with all the lords here, little hime?" Nagayoshi asked with raised eyebrows. Umeko turned back to him. Eyebrows drawn together and a fire ignited in her crystalline eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me I was only not allowed to use my music," she snapped in indignation.

"Feh! Sesshomaru didn't say anything to me about not training her, so if the wench wants to we will," Inuyasha said daring the kitsune lord to say otherwise. Umeko shot up from her seat in the grass and bounced along the path back to the palace. She flung the shoji door to her room aside and grabbed her scythe and naginata sitting against the wall. She paused as she was getting ready to leave and took a delicate sniff. All the smells that usually lingered in her room were gone. Her steps back to the gardens she left were slow and measured.

"Oi, wench! Whadda yah doing dragging your feet? Scared I'll beat you?" Inuyasha teased with a wicked grin. Umeko smirked in return.

"Last I recall, Inuyasha-sama, you ate dirt," she jeered back, and she was off sprinting through the palace grounds with the hanyou fast behind her. She landed in the clearing just outside of the fortress gates. Nagayoshi landed beside her with a wide smile.

"You've gotten faster," he noted.

"Still not as fast as you," she pouted catching none of the minute signs of exertion from the older man. He let out a deep laugh and they turned to Inuyasha crashing through the tree line.

"We just gonna yak or are we gonna fight?" he growled out. Nagayoshi took a seat at the edge of the clearing when Umeko pulled her naginata from her obi.

* * *

"So, it's a group of eight yokai that are going to be behind this horrible calamity?" one of the less prominent lords, a flower demon named Kaoru, asked Sesshomaru. He mentally sighed and refrained from rubbing his temples in frustration.

"This vision paired with the news of the humans becoming more hostile is cause for concern for all of demon kind. I fear not even the lowly and harmless demons would be spared from this vision's doom," Tsunesada said grimly. The other lords regarded the fox lord with skepticism, and Sesshomaru suppressed another frustrated sigh. The dog lord rose from his seat.

"This Sesshomaru has witnessed firsthand the growing hostility and venom of the ningen. Heeding Lord Tsunesada's words would be wise of you. It is this one's suggestion that a group from each territory explore their lands to find any leads for those responsible," he stated with mild indifference. The other lords nodded murmuring softly among themselves. A powerful burst of yokai had all of the lords' tense. Sesshomaru and Tsunesada's shoulders sagged slightly, and Sesshomaru allowed the next frustrated sigh to pass his lips. He and the fox lord were out of the shoji door with the visiting lords close behind. They landed in the clearing just outside of the palace grounds. The surrounding trees had been decimated it the clearing much larger now, and Umeko stood in the center of it all. She hummed softly while Inuyasha struggled against the blade of her scythe. Everyone watched as the feral hanyou's struggle slowed. He fell asleep with his sword imbedded in a tree on the other side of the clearing. Nagayoshi was sprawled against the trunk of a fallen tree dozing slightly.

"Umeko-hime," Sesshomaru nearly barked. The girl stiffened slightly at his tone but pulled the scythe away from Inuyasha. She slung it back into place on her back before turning towards the demon lords. The edges of her kimono were tattered. Her obi was torn and retied at her hip. A few strands of her hair had fallen from its fastenings and framed her face where the paint the lady mother applied remained untouched.

"This Sesshomaru has told you about the hanyou's sword. Remember what this one says next time," he growled out. He was frustrated. A small part of the inu lord was proud with all the damage to the clearing she had very little damage to her person. It looked as though the heir for the north had attempted to help his old ward, but a large slash on the chest of his kimono told Sesshomaru he was of little assistance. Umeko ground her teeth at his words.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru," she gritted out as formally as she could. She turned to the other lords watching the exchange.

"This Umeko apologizes for interrupting your meeting, milords," she said with a deep bow before pulling Inuyasha's sword from its tree sheath. She set it on the hanyou's chest before she bowed to her lord.

"I did not realize she was trained as well, Lord Sesshomaru," Hotaru purred as he eyed the kitsune.

"Trained by the killing perfection himself for the last couple months. She would not only be a worthy adversary, but an honorable one as well," Toran said with a smirk. Sesshomaru held his eyes shut for a long moment before turning back to the other demon lords. The look in the dragon lord's eyes let the daiyokai know what was about to come.

"Why has she not been announced to the other lords, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Umeko-hime is to be announced once the issue of the unknown yokai is resolved. Until then, she will remain in the west, unclaimed, as this Sesshomaru's ward," he growled softly.

"You already have three wives Lord Hotaru. I do not believe my little fox, much like myself, would appreciate being the fourth wife of your growing harem," Hayami said as she strolled through the group of men towards the kitsune in question.

"Well now, little one, you have done quite the number on that kimono. It may fix itself, but that does not mean that I enjoy seeing my personal creations damaged," the lady mother scolded lightly. Umeko stared at Hayami wide eyed.

"You made this kimono?" she asked starry eyed. The inu demoness smiled warmly at the kitsune and linked their arms to lead the girl back to the palace. Once the women were out of ear shot the visiting lords turned back to Sesshomaru.

"You understand court tradition, milord," one of the men directly under the cardinal lords in power spoke up. He was a dream demon the humans had started to call baku.

"Do you presume to lecture this Sesshomaru, Lord Kioshi?" he asked the dangerously loaded question.

"Should this one remind you why you are not one of the cardinal lords?" the inu cut into any response the other lord had with another question. Kioshi back peddled quickly shaking his head.

"Not at all, milord. I was simply reminding you that if she is of mating age then any male may name her at the next season," Kioshi said with his head inclined.

"Then those males would be fighting this Sesshomaru to claim Umeko-hime," he stated calmly. Nagayoshi shot up from his spot on the tree trunk wide eyed.

"You wish to mate the little hime?" he asked in disbelief. Sesshomaru walked to his brother's prone form and kicked him awake.

"What the fuck was that for, yah bastard?" Inuyasha shouted with a disgruntled growl.

"It is time to return, little brother. It would seem this one's charge needs more of a challenge in her training," he responded indifferently. Sesshomaru's eyes found the fox lord's heir, and he turned away without a response to him.

"It would seem, little fox, you have yourself in quite the mess," Hayami said with a light tinkling laugh. Umeko stared at the older woman with drawn brows as she attempted to decipher her meaning.

"You bested the very hanyou that has taken on countless full demons, and won. He aided in the defeat of the spider hanyou that most of those lords trembled before. I suspect your name will be the most popular this coming season," the demoness explained. Umeko's eyes widened and Hayami could smell the sour tinge of anxiety seeping into her scent.

"This Sesshomaru will be fighting for her mating rights, mother," Sesshomaru said as he came up the hall behind the women. A grin worked its way onto Hayami's face.

"Do you intend to mate Umeko-hime, my Sesshomaru?" she asked with a slight purr.

"I don't want to take a mate yet," Umeko said with mild aggravation.

"That is why I intend to fight for your mating rights. I doubt you have even had your first heat," Sesshomaru stated blandly. Umeko flushed a brilliant scarlet and hid her eyes with her bangs.

"Have you had your first heat, little fox?" Hayami asked curiously. The kitsune nodded shyly.

"This past fall," she murmured without looking up at her lord.

"What's the big deal with her not wanting anyone tying her down?" Inuyasha asked with a snort.

"This Sesshomaru does not believe you would understand, half breed. You are father's child and your mother was a human hime… Mother, you will tutor Inuyasha on court mating traditions," he ordered before leaving in the direction of his study. He paused and turned his head to watch Umeko from the corner of his eye. Hayami nudged the girl lightly to follow the lord. She kept her head down, and followed Sesshomaru quietly. He faced her once the door to his study was firmly shut.

"How much do you know of court mating?" he inquired as he watched the girl squirm under his gaze.

"It happens each spring and fall. One of the cardinal lords will host every season. Any demoness of mating age can be named. If only one calls for the female then he must get her to submit. Multiple males that call on her must fight for the right to get her to submit," she recited the lesson Tsunesada had given her personally. Sesshomaru nodded and took a seat behind his desk.

"I have not arranged a mating, so in the spring, when season begins, any male may call for you," He informed her. Umeko crossed her arms and her face screwed up in annoyance.

"It's about the demoness's choice. I won't submit to any of them," she growled out. The inu yokai paused internally before his gold eyes pinned Umeko with a cold glare.

"You _will_ submit to me," he commanded. Umeko's brows rose well into her bangs.

"I will only submit to the demon I intend to mate," the kitsune vehemently hissed.

"Would you submit to the northern fox?" he asked.

"No. I misread my feelings for Nagayoshi," came her hushed murmur.

"Then do you have someone else in mind?" Sesshomaru probed further. There was a pregnant pause before Umeko shook her head slowly.

"I see no reason for you to not submit," he reasoned before turning to the papers on his desk.

"Unless you plan to take me for a mate, Lord Sesshomaru, I will refuse," the girl stated. She watched him flip through leaflets of paper. He continued to ignore her. Umeko let out a frustrated huff before she stormed out of his study.

* * *

"You have been watching the west as you were told?" a woman in fine white kimonos asked.

"From a distance…" her companion grumbled in discontent. Hooded scarlet eyes found the man.

"The entire point of this is for you to get close and become an integral part to the west. Be it with the demons or humans," she snapped. He pinned the woman with a bored expression.

"As you say," he drawled from his spot sprawled lazily along the cushions in her room.

"I am understood then? Good. Now leave and do as you're told," she hissed. He rose slowly. He stretched as he stood to his full height, unconcerned with the woman's growing anger.

"You're understood. It will get done," he sighed before he walked out of the room. The woman waited until his energy was well out of her home before she spoke again.

"I do believe you may need to keep an eye on our Tsukuyomi, Ryujin," she purred. Garnet eyes roved the woman's form.

"It will be done," his gravelly voice filled the room. Her eyes went to the door as another man approached her room.

"Make sure he does as he's told, Ryujin. You may leave," she cooed as the door opened.

"Everyone's been visiting today, eh?" the new comer said as he held the door open for Ryujin to leave.

"They are to be reporting back to me just as you are," she came her sly response.

"Just because you're the oldest, _Amaterasu_, does not mean you are the strongest. We won't just allow you to command us at all times," he stated with a crooked grin.

"Oh, but you will. Each of you that may betray me has an obligation to me, and I will collect. Now, Susanoo, tell me how the north fairs," she ordered without batting an eye at his dark expression.

"The kitsune lords are loved by their human citizens. Apparently they are carrying on a human warrior clan's family name, and ensure everyone is taken care of regardless of species. Even the demons with extreme prejudice against humans do not wish the foxes gone," he said with a shrug.

"I may have to make a personal visit to the north if that is the case my dear," Amaterasu sighed. She waved Susanoo away, and dark ocean blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yah may wanna wait a few days if you're visiting the lords. They left the north early yesterday, and I don't know when they'll be back," he growled out.

"They left as well? Izanami and Hachiman told me the same for the eastern and southern lords. This does not bode well if they are suspecting something already. We need to speed up progression. I'll be leaving with you for the north," she stated as she stood from the plush red cushions.

"You're not visiting the lords?" Susanoo asked as he slid the door open for the petite woman.

"That would have been the preferred course of action. Unfortunate for us, time will not allow it. The ningen will receive a visit from Amaterasu herself," she purred with a glint in her eye. He sighed and fell in step behind her.

* * *

"_What_ happened?" Niku asked in shock. Wide red eyes were trained on the little izuna in front of her.

"Mistress Kichi had another vision… She won't wake up, and she smells funny…" the girl whispered.

"Where is Kichi?" the shade asked the shaking girl. The izuna kit pointed towards the end of the hall where Kichi's room was located. Niku raced towards the older woman's room. She seeped through the bottom of the shoji door, and the black mist swirled towards the body slumped at the desk on the far right side of the room. The scent of death hung heavy in the room. Niku would have doubled over if she were in physical form. The shade retracted from the body when the vestiges of spiritual power stung her senses. She fled from the room. Niku tore back down the hall and stopped in front of the izuna kit.

"You need to tell the general that I am going to inform Lord Tsunesada and Lord Nagayoshi of Kichi. Tell him that _no one_ is to go into that room or touch the body," she got out in a rush before continuing out of the shiro toward the west.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gosh I'm so sorry about the wait guys! This chapter kind of stumped me since it was kind of the last-ish build up chapter before shit starts going down. Anyway, life's been super busy with Thanksgiving and work. I have an appointment tomorrow to get the estimate for a tooth removal and then the rest of the day is mine. My paid time off starts on Sunday so I'll have a whole week to paint my Christmas gifts and write for this fic. I hope you guys like the update and I love the reviews that are coming in so much. -C.C.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Umeko sat in her room silently fuming. The flowers sat in front of her on the ground and she eyed them incredulously.

'I bet he won't even care and Hayami is just making me look like a fool again…' she thought in indignation. Inuyasha's words about the little human girl swirled in her head. She lifted the blooms delicately and rose from her seat ready to look for her lord. When she pulled the shoji door aside, he stood in front of her with a clawed hand raised to open the door. She flushed a deep scarlet. Any confidence she'd gathered fled her body as the stoic lord stood in front of her.

"We will be taking our leave once all of the lords have departed," he informed her after she made no move to speak. She nodded, unable to speak, a blush still dusting her cheeks. He watched her with an unreadable expression for a few heartbeats before he turned to leave. Umeko floundered momentarily before she grasped his kimono sleeve tightly.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" she squeaked out. He turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye with a quirked brow. She held the circlet of flowers up to him as she diverted her gaze towards the walls of her room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the gift she presented. He studied her face in the dim light the windows were filtering in the room. He faced her fully before plucking the flowers from her hand.

"Why do you keep my markings?" he asked turning the circlet between his claws. Her wide blue eyes found his face again. The sour smell of her nervousness mixed with her natural scent swirled around his nose.

"They are beautiful marks, milord. I can remove them if you disapprove," she mumbled her eyes sliding to the floor.

"We are leaving the palace. Keep them," he stated before examining the flower crown he now held. His arms dropped and he turned walking down the corridor.

"This one has decided that Inuyasha is not a challenge for you, hime," he threw over his shoulder before he disappeared in the fortress. A wide grin overtook the kitsune's face.

'He actually accepted them,' she thought giddily. She removed her naginata from her obi before walking through the halls in search of Hayami. Umeko found the lady mother in the gardens outside of her room. Tsunesada sat with her talking rather cheerily. She watched the pair for a few moments with a small smile before she walked off towards the training grounds.

She came to a stop outside of the fenced off sparring arena and watched various men twist in a deadly dance. Many of the soldiers noticed the western ward and each battle grew in intensity. Many of them were inu, but to Umeko's shock there were hanyou sprinkled amongst the full demons. A soft smile played across her lips as she watched those few hanyou especially close in their matches. A panther half breed was easily matching his inu counterpart in combat. Umeko's eyes were glued to the pair. The dog demon's eyes slid to the fox, and that opening allowed his opponent the opportunity he needed to pin the demon to the ground with his katana embedded in the man's right shoulder. The kitsune watched transfixed as the half breed yanked the sword from the ground, and man, to offer him a hand up.

"Do you enjoy the sparring, hime?" an inu asked as he came to stand beside Umeko.

"Hai. Lord Sesshomaru is particular about who I spar with," she said as she inclined her head slightly to the older demon. The dog demon's eyes widened considerably.

"The lord allows you to fight?" he asked in shock. Umeko's head snapped to the inu sharply with a sour expression.

"This Umeko trains with Lord Sesshomaru personally. The Itami clan would not leave their women unable to defend themselves," she growled out.

"So, you are trained by the lord?" a new voice purred from the other side of the fence. Umeko turned to come face to face with the panther hanyou. His iridescent green eyes were pinned on the fox princess. Charcoal grey ears flicked lazily atop his head.

"I must thank you, hime. Without your distraction that fight would have gone on much longer than it needed to," he said with a sly grin. Umeko gave him a flat look. The inu next to her glared.

"I doubt the hime appreciates being used for underhanded battle techniques," the inu spoke up.

"And I am _sure_ if the hime does not like it she can speak for herself, dog," he hissed in return. Umeko raised an arched brow at the pair.

"You are quite right that I can speak for myself. Though I do not like it I can understand that depending upon your opponent fighting with honor against a deceitful man can get you killed," she stated with a bored expression.

"A fox would understand deceit," the hanyou's opponent barked. Umeko's eyes dragged over the inu's form. She huffed before turning to him.

"I would just like to say that I would not need to use any of my magic to defeat you, and even with my _deceit_ I have yet to beat your lord in combat. It would do you well to remember your place before speaking," she snapped. The inu's face twisted in rage before he marched up to the three people by the fence.

"Then defeat me in combat, _onna. _The fact the lord of the west is even housing you is a stain to the western lands. A fox's trickery is all they have, and you have bewitched the lord into taking you in," he growled out. Umeko shrugged before hoping onto the side of the fence. The hanyou and other demon looked at each other warily before turning back to the pair. Umeko stayed seated on the edge of the fence, and the spectating men backed away from the girl.

"What is your name, warrior?" she asked swinging her legs lazily. Her tails swished slowly on the other side of the fence.

"Katsu*, onna," he grunted before bringing his sword down in front of him. I flash of light blue yokai poured forth from the sword making a bee line right for the kitsune on the fence. The light crashed into the fence, splintering the wood with the force of the impact, but the girl was gone.

"I do not find your name very fitting, Katsu-sama. You were just defeated by a hanyou, and now you face your defeat with me," Umeko's voice whispered to the right of the inu's head. His head snapped to the voice. Her face was inches from his own with a sly smirk

"I thought you did not need trickery?" he growled out slashing his sword towards her.

_Where would the fun in that be, Katsu-sama? If this should be a short encounter, I would prefer to enjoy it._ Umeko's voice flitted through Katsu's head as she jumped back from the katana's arc. Her scythe remained untouched on her back. She allowed him to swing his sword and yokai at her for a few more moments before she tore off sharply to the left. Kunai few by him grazing his cheek and shoulder. He let out a guttural growl and dropped his weapon before lunging for the kitsune. A triumphant smile flashed across her face before she whipped Kurai Tamashi around. The blade of the scythe made a shallow cut across Katsu's chest as he stopped short of her. His eyes flashed angerly and his hand wrapped around the handle just behind the blade. He twisted the handle between his hands. The inu was with Umeko on the other side of the blade in seconds. A clawed hand reaching for her throat. A flaming kunai was poised at his throat before he could even touch her skin.

"If you do make a move to seriously injure this Umeko, Katsu-sama, then this one will be forced to eliminate you," she spoke vehemently. Katsu let his hand fall to his side. She brought her scythe to its place on her back before inclining her head towards the man slightly.

"Katsu. Explain," Sesshomaru demanded from just outside of the fence. His eyes trained on the part of the fence that had been destroyed by the warrior's attack. His face remained unmoving but the dangerous glint to the lord's eyes let the kitsune know just how upset he was with the sparring. His eyes snapped to Katsu when the warrior remained silent.

"You attacked this one's charge with force you are not permitted to use even with other warriors," he stated. His eyes scanned the girl briefly before returning to his warrior. Katsu's head was bowed in shame.

"This one does not tolerate disobedience. Should it happen again you will find yourself without a head. Leave," Sesshomaru commanded before his golden gaze landed on the warrior's standing at attention outside of the fence.

"Why did none of you stop the fight?" he asked with narrowed eyes. The panther hanyou stepped forward.

"She was toying with him before she defeated him pretty efficiently on her own, milord," he stated his eyes drifting back towards the sparring ring. Sesshomaru followed his line of sight before growling softly.

"You are dismissed, Kazuaki," he ordered before turning to the rest of the warriors, "leave."

The warriors all but scrambled away at their lords icy dismissal. Kazuaki turned to stroll leisurely towards the palace after sending a smirk towards the kitsune perched on the fence once again.

"Why must I always find you fighting?" Sesshomaru asked with irritation lacing his tone.

"It's not my fault that is the only time you seek out my company, milord," she said with an air of false innocence. Sesshomaru pinned the girl with a glare.

"I said that Inuyasha was not a challenge. It was not an invitation to find your own sparring partner," he growled out.

"Careful, milord, some may think you are jealous," Umeko teased and hopped from the fence. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she approached the lord.

"Is it that you do not want another man to touch me, Sesshomaru?" She inquired with a wicked grin. All three of her tails caressing his impassive form as she walked by.

"The last of the lords have left the western palace. We are leaving," he stated before walking away from a frozen Umeko. Her shoulder's dropped before she walked in the direction of the palace. Sesshomaru followed the scent trail that would lead him to his vassal. He found Jaken leading Ah-Un around a large pond near the stables. The imp was growing increasingly impatient with the large two headed beast that seemed to refuse his orders to return to his lodgings. Jaken turned abruptly sensing his lord's aura and rushed to meet the approaching daiyokai. Ah-Un trailed slowly behind him.

"My lord! Your humbled servant is honored you came to see him in your home!" he cried happily. Sesshomaru sighed internally.

"Jaken I am leaving with Umeko-hime shortly. You will remain here to care for Ah-Un," he stated before turning away leaving a dumbstruck imp frozen in place. Sesshomaru could hear Jaken's wailing as he recovered, but the imp seemed to resign himself to complaining to the dragon instead of following after the inu lord. Sesshomaru stood at the palace entry waiting for Umeko to emerge.

'She is a strange woman. Her behavior indicates that she is ready to take a mate, but any time she has spoken of it she refuses. Now, she is being coy and acting as though she would take me as a mate,' he thought with annoyance. He was brought out of his thoughts by the very woman plaguing his thoughts. She bound up to him cheerily wrapped in a white and dark blue yukata that stopped just below her knees. The necklace he had indirectly gifted her was still secured around her throat he noted with some level of satisfaction. He turned, without a word, and began walking away from the palace.

"Jaken and Ah-Un are not coming?" she asked as she fell in step next to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes with a quirked brow. She huffed when she was met with silence.

"Ah-Un at least carries a conversation," she grumbled crossing her arms. She walked with the inu lord in companionable silence for most of the day. Sesshomaru discreetly watched her arms swinging slightly with her walk.

"Where are we going, milord?" she asked watching the sky shift to fiery oranges with the sunset. Umeko's eyes trailed over the scenery of the western lands not expecting a response from her silent companion.

"We are going to my first ward's village. I wish to check on her line before the snow beings to fall," he stated and Umeko's wide eyes found his face. She studied his profile in the setting sun. Her heart clenched painfully before she turned her gaze back to their path.

'He's just going to marry me off to some yokai lord without any regard for my heart,' she sighed softly. Sesshomaru's head turned her direction fractionally to take in her almost defeated expression, and his brows drew together in confusion. He veered to the right of the path into the thicker parts of the forest. He watched her follow his energy silently without looking at him. He growled internally in frustration. He came to a stop in a small clearing in the trees before settling against one of the trees.

"There is a spring not far from here if you wish to bathe," he stated quietly indicating the direction with a nod of his head. Umeko looked to him and nodded before she set off. He would still be able to hear her from the hot springs she noted grimly before she shed her clothes to step into the heated waters. She settled at the edge submerged to her shoulders. Her head rested on the rocky bank. Umeko reached absently into her yukata on the bank for her sho. The kitsune started playing a calming melody once the mouthpiece touched her lips. The song wove its way into her being loosening her tightened muscles she sank into the rocky ledge. Relaxed entirely once the song came to an end, she set it down gently onto her clothes with a content sigh. Her eyes fluttered shut. She let the waters caress her melting muscles. She heard someone step into the clearing dragging something with them. She cracked an eye open to see a man standing opposite to her on the edge of the clearing. He stood tall with piercing violet eyes trained on her. His red and gold kamishimo shone brightly against his black haori and hakama, even in the moonlight.

"So, this is what has distracted you so thoroughly from the west, Tsukuyomi?" He asked his gravelly voice rumbling through the air. He tossed a familiar large bundle on the ground in front of the waters. He was dressed ornately in a deep purple kimono with a bright red obi. A crescent moon circlet decorated his head and his dark hair was pooling around his crumpled form. Silver eyes hooded in pain found Umeko sitting straighter in the spring with confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Ren?" she asked quietly.

"She knows your true name? Who would have thought the wind would allow itself to be captured?" the man asked with a dark chuckle.

"She has nothing to do with this, Ryujin," Ren rasped through clenched teeth as he struggled to stand against the dragon.

"Oh, but she has quite a bit to do with our current problem, Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu wanted me to ensure you completed your task, and it is fortunate she did," Ryujin rumbled. His eyes never leaving Umeko's face. He walked casually around the spring, and Umeko turned with him to keep him within sight. She flared her aura wildly hoping Sesshomaru would be able to sense it.

"I would not bother. The western lord was well asleep when we passed him," Ryujin stated as he crouched in front of the kitsune. Deep auburn hair was pulled into a tight chonmage. In a flash he had her hair bunched painfully in his fist and pulled her from the water. His eyes strayed to Ren standing hunched by the water's edge.

"Release me!" Umeko shrieked as she clawed at the dragon's hand in her hair. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. She quickly pulled her yukata onto her body before throwing a bright ball of pink fox fire at the offending man. He made no attempt to dodge the attack. The fire seeped slowly into his skin and a sardonic grin spread across his face.

"You truly believe fire would subdue me? I am Ryujin, dragon god," he growled before seizing the girl by the throat. Ren's startled cry brought his violet eyes to the wind demon.

"Maybe your task will be easier completed without this distraction," the dragon speculated mockingly. He tightened his hold on Umeko's throat. Black spots danced across her vision as she struggled to suck in air. Her aura was flaring desperately. She continued to futilely blast the dragon with fox fire while she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Let her go!" Ren shouted lurching towards the other man. He flung his hand to the right sending Ryujin soaring through the air. The dragon held fast to his captive bringing her with him as he crashed into the surrounding trees. His claws pierced the skin on her neck slightly. She let out a pained whimper as Ryujin dragged her back up with him.

"You obviously have too strong of an attachment to this onna to do your job. I will either take it upon myself to correct it, or I will tell Amaterasu," Ryujin threatened tossing Umeko to the ground like a ragdoll before setting a foot on her chest. Ren brought his hand up violently and the force of the winds sent Ryujin crashing back into the forest.

* * *

Sesshomaru jolted awake. He growled softly at having unexpectedly fallen asleep. The music that had drifted from the springs had relaxed the dog lord considerably, and his eyes drifted shut of their own accord. He heard a crash from Umeko's location. Her aura was fluctuating wildly, and he was flying through the trees in an instant. He stopped just short of the clearing watching the wind demon as he attempted to defend the kitsune from the other male. Sesshomaru took a deep sniff before letting out a fierce growl.

"You presume to attack a ward of the west?" he asked as he strode into the clearing. His eyes roved over Umeko. She was grabbing at the dragon's hand fisted in her hair with one hand while the other held her yukata shut. Claw marks were slowly knitting themselves back together at her throat. His eyes landed on Ren with a silent dismissal that the wind demon ignored. His eyes were trained solely on Umeko and Ryujin. Sesshomaru dragged his gaze back to the man who held his ward. A devious grin was spread across his face.

"You have found yourself enchanted by the western dog's personal charge, Tsukuyomi? How fortunate for us. I wondered why her marks looked so familiar," Ryujin rumbled with malicious glee. He used his free hand so swipe a clawed finger against the stripes on her cheek. Umeko growled weakly at the dragon. He tossed the kitsune to Sesshomaru's feet. She dragged in a ragged breath and looked up to see her lord's eyes still pinned to Ryujin. The dragon dodged the western lord's acid whip with ease before he grabbed Ren by the back of his kimono.

"I do believe it is time for us to leave," he growled as he took to the sky narrowly avoiding the poisonous spray of the inuyokai. Sesshomaru's eyes trailed to his ward as he contemplated chasing the common yokai claiming to be kami. Her breath came out in short pants and the wounds, reopened, on her neck were slower to heal. He didn't know how long she had been flaring her aura before it awakened him, but he was sure she didn't even have the energy to stand. He resisted the urge to growl. He walked calmly to the water's edge and grabbed her obi. The daiyokai tucked the girl's instrument into his sleeve as he returned to her side. Sesshomaru fixed the edges of her kimono and secured it tightly. He hooked an arm under her knees and head before heading back towards the clearing.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Umeko whispered meekly. His eyes slid to the girl in his arms. Her hand was fisted in his kimono, above his armor, and her eyes were trained on her lap.

"Hn. You were careless," he came his monotone response. Startled blue eyes met his indifferent gaze.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru, gomen-nasai," she murmured. He settled down against the tree again with Umeko situated against his side. She sat uncomfortably stiff.

"Rest," he commanded, "we will continue at first light. It would be wise to continue patrolling the west after this visit."

"Where are we visiting, milord?" Umeko inquired hesitantly looking up to Sesshomaru. Golden eyes focused entirely on the kitsune. He turned back to the starry sky without responding to her. She sighed deeply and Sesshomaru felt her slowly relax into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru looked to Umeko as the sun started to peek out from the horizon. She gripped his sleeve tightly as she slept. His mokomoko was curled against her side. His eyes shut briefly as he considered his options before picking her up. The sun was just fractionally off the ground when she shifted closer into Sesshomaru's chest. Her head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Her warm breath fanning over his throat.

'When will she wake up?' Sesshomaru thought to himself, while he tried shifting Umeko away from his throat, and stopped when she shifted even closer. Her nose delicately brushed against his throat. He froze fractionally at the feeling. He ignored the tremors running down his spine and kept on their path. The sun shone brightly half-way to midday before her eyes fluttered open. Crystalline eyes were met with the pale column of her lord's throat. Her breath hitched quietly. Jasmin and sandalwood invaded her nose.

"You can walk?" he asked with annoyance lacing his tone. She scrambled out of his arms and tripped over her legs in the process. Sesshomaru snagged the back of her collar between his fingers to pull her back on her feet.

"You could have woken me, Lord Sesshomaru," she squeaked out nervously.

"I did not want to have to stop early because you did not rest properly," he responded indifferently. A fiery blush was spread across Umeko's cheeks. She walked beside Sesshomaru at the opposite end of the pathway. Cinnamon and wild oranges clung to his clothes and teased at his nose even as the sun began to sink from its apex.

Umeko could hear the bustle of a village not far off, and she looked nervously to Sesshomaru. They swerved off the path into the woods surrounding the village they were approaching.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as they stopped short of the tree line. Five houses formed a small alcove that diverged onto the main road.

"We are ensuring my previous ward's line will do well through the winter. As I said before," Sesshomaru stated. His eyes were glued to an elderly pair. They were herding a large group of children towards a pair of slightly younger women.

"Why do we not go to them?" Umeko inquired as she peered over his shoulder.

"This village does not tolerate demons of any kind," He responded.

"Would you not like to meet the children, milord? I know that I would," She asked curiously, and Sesshomaru's gaze drifted to her.

"Do as you wish," he said before his eyes went back to Rin's family. Umeko lips pulled into a soft smile. She moved back from her lord as she morphed behind him. Elfin ears rounded out to look my human. Pupils shrunk from animalistic slits to a normal round shape. Her hair faded from a snowy blonde to an inky black and sharp claws dulled down to well kept numbs. Three snowy blonde tails swished behind her nervously before they morphed into a creamy colored cloak. Umeko trailed her fingers across Sesshomaru's shoulder as she waltzed past him. The kitsune whirled around in front of him to watch the usual appearance of the powerful inu lord melt away. His snowy white hair remained untouched, but his familial markings faded. Unblemished, porcelain skin was left behind. Claws, pupils and ears all rounded out for a more human illusion. Umeko watched, captivated, as his hard golden gaze shifted to a honeyed brown. His mokomoko morphed into his own creamy cloak around his clothes and armor.

"As good as human, Lord Sesshomaru," Umeko chirped as she bound slightly ahead of him. He came to a stop just outside of the alcove, and Umeko tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"I left your hair alone. They will recognize you," she reassured with a brilliant smile. A ghost of a smile flit across the western lord's lips as he watched her prance ahead towards the group of adults and children. While the children flocked to the kitsune, after some light coaxing, the older adults were looking to Sesshomaru with shock.

"We didn't think we'd see you again after how the other villagers reacted to you last time," one of the elderly women said, her voice colored with amazement.

"This one had assistance with that matter, Asami," Sesshomaru stated his eyes trailed to his charge. She was sprawled on the ground with a herd of children attempting to tickle her. Asami's eyes softened.

"Who is she, oji-chan?" she asked watching the girl chase the kids around the field. Sesshomaru eyed the older woman before turning back to Umeko.

"Umeko," he called. Her head snapped from the kids to the western lord grinning from ear to ear. She bounced over to the group of adults with one of the little girls in her arms.

"Asami, this is Umeko-hime. She is from the Itami clan. Umeko, Asami is Rin's third generation grandchild," he introduced. Umeko bowed as much as she could with the toddler in her arms.

"It is very nice to meet the family of my lord's ward," she chirped happily tilting her head to the side. The little girl giggled happily as she tugged on Umeko's hair.

"How did you meet Sesshomaru?" Asami inquired motioning for Umeko to sit with them.

"I actually met him when I was just a kit, and he had me train with another set of lords that could help me with my powers more efficiently. I've only been in the west for about a season now," Umeko explained cheerily. Sesshomaru watched as different members of Rin's family prodded Umeko for information about herself. A calm expression covered his face.

"Will they be okay through the winter, milord?" Umeko asked as they travelled through the woods towards the western palace. Her disguise shimmered away, and she brushed Sesshomaru's shoulder, dispelling his illusion as well.

"With the help I offered, they will be well prepared for the snow," he stated as he brushed his hair over his shoulder. Umeko nodded along to his words, a happy skip to her steps, and whirled around to face him as she walked.

"I thought we were going to continue patrolling the west?" she asked.

"We are retrieving Jaken, and your weapons," he stated simply without looking at her.

* * *

***Katsu:** A name meaning victory

**Author's Note: **I'm super sorry for the wait again guys! TT-TT My PTO from work was way busier than I expected, and then I was stuck on this chapter until I could figure out how many generations passed between Rin and where we are in my story's timeline. By the end of that I have a full family tree for Rin all mapped out. It's not stated explicitly in this chapter, but I did pair Rin with Kohaku. If you guys are interested, once I get all of my notes on a digital copy, I can make a google doc, and post the link for it on my profile. My chapter updates don't have a particular schedule, but I do try to update as soon as possible. Unfortunately, my stepdad has been in and out of the hospital, so it's been hectic at my house. I will try to maintain a pretty regular update schedule, but they may be spaced out by a couple weeks. I apologize in advance guys! I hope you guys liked this update, and I look forward to your reviews! -C.C.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha series, nor do I profit from this fic. The only parts I claim of this as entirely my own are the characters of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ryujin dropped Ren in a crumpled heap in front of Amaterasu and Susanoo. Hooded red eyes were trained on the wind demon.

"Would you care to explain, Tsukuyomi?" She purred as she pulled clawed fingers through her ponytail. His head snapped up to meet her gaze defiantly. He raised a shaky hand and with a twirl of his fingers a wild gust of wind went barreling towards the woman. She pulled at the golden handle secured at her pristine white obi and a white and gold parasol popped open. A spin of the small item and the wind dispersed.

"Must you throw a tantrum?" She asked with a sigh. Ryujin yanked Ren's collar back, and Susanoo repressed a frustrated growl.

"I found why Tsukuyomi seems to be slow to turn the west," Ryujin stated his impassive gaze trained on Amaterasu.

"And what did you find? Was it necessary to damage him? He will need a few days to return to normal now," she hissed. Ryujin bowed deeply.

"My apologies, Amaterasu. If I had left him as he was, he would have done far more damage to me than he did. Tsukuyomi has found himself enraptured with the western dog's personal charge. She was bearing his markings when we came across her, so I believe the lord may intend to take her for a mate," Ryujin stated still bent at the waist.

"Oh, well, that just won't do. I do have a use for you yet, Tsukuyomi. I was worried for your clan that you were becoming useless," Amaterasu purred as she looked down her nose at the ball of a demon.

"I refuse to hurt her, Masumi," he growled out glaring up at the demoness. She struck him hard across his cheek. Deep claw marks knitted together slowly on his left cheek. Susanoo let a soft growl rumble from his chest.

"We have already had many lengthy conversations on the use of that name. I do not believe we need to have another. You will not be hurting her, Tsukuyomi. You will get her to refuse the western lord, but that will wait until you have healed. Susanoo, I find I need someone to watch over him while he heals. I cannot have Ryujin injuring him further," Amaterasu ordered with her eyes still trained on Ren. Susanoo grunted in response.

"Where would you have me, Amaterasu?" Ryujin asked rising from his bow.

"You will be working on the north with me," she purred before nodding to the other two demons and continuing deeper into northern territory.

"You never told me about a girl last time we saw each other, Ren," Susanoo accused with a grin once Amaterasu was out of hearing range. Ren sat up with his arm propped on his knee.

"I had not yet met her when I last saw you," Ren stated with his own grin.

"So the western lord's charge, eh?" Susanoo asked sitting across from the wind demon.

"A sound kitsune. She doesn't hide her tails either. It is definitely dangerous to display herself so obviously with Masumi causing issues for all demons," Ren said while worrying his lip.

"You have seen Lord Sesshomaru, right? I've never met a prouder demon. It makes sense he would want her to be as proud as he is of her nature," Susanoo reasoned. Ren nodded thoughtfully before dropping his head into a hand.

"If he is trying to court her I have quite the task to complete," Ren mused quietly.

"Yes you do, but before you set yourself to that task you have to heal. Let's be on our way, Tsukuyomi," Susanoo sighed as he rose. He extended his hand for Ren.

"You know how I feel about that name, Takeshi," Ren grumbled as he took the thunder demon's hand.

"And you know how Amaterasu feels about using our names, Ren," he responded with a deadpan look. The pair set off in the direction of the western lands.

* * *

Umeko walked quietly beside Sesshomaru rubbing her temples in aggravation. Jaken and Ah-Un trailing behind the two.

"I thought you would be spending more time in the western palace, milord," Jaken said regardless of the daiyokai's silence. Sesshomaru glanced at Umeko from the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead.

"The lady mother can handle correspondence with the other lords and keeping the grounds in check. I will be handling the physical threat to the western lands, now be silent, Jaken," came his cool order. The imp finally left the group in silence with the western lord's dangerous tone. He watched the inu and kitsune's backs with narrowed eyes.

'That foolish girl doesn't truly believe she can walk beside the great lord Sesshomaru. He will put her in her place,' he thought smugly, and nodded to himself. The day grew longer, and his smart look fell as she continued to walk beside Sesshomaru without inciting the dog lord's ire. It was well into the dusky hours before Umeko fell back to walk beside Ah-Un.

"_Do you enjoy the western palace, Ah-Un?_" She asked, and Jaken's eyes bugged when all that came out of the kitsune's mouth was a series of growls.

"_It is nice, but we prefer roam with the western lord,_" the dragon rumbled back. Umeko absently scratched at the base of the dragon's necks as she walked beside them. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's back, and a small smile found its way onto her face.

"_I don't think I could agree with you more, Ah-Un,_" she stated softly. Both heads were watching the fox though her eyes remained on their master.

"_Why is that, little one?_" They asked in unison. Her gaze snapped back to them, and she gave them a brilliant grin.

"_I have spent far too long cooped up in some shiro or palace to truly ever enjoy that setting,_" she responded. Jaken watched Umeko with a gapping maw. His eyes flitting back and forth between Sesshomaru and the fox.

"What does Ah-Un have to say today, hime?" Sesshomaru asked not moving his eyes from their path. Umeko gave Ah and Un a scratch on both of their heads before skipping ahead to walk beside the daiyokai again.

"They said they prefer to roam the western lands with their lord, and I agree with them," she chirped still beaming. He looked down to the smiling kitsune before nodding and looking back to the road ahead of them. Jaken felt his irritation boil over, and he squawked loudly in protest.

"Foolish little girl! Remember your station with the great Lord Sesshomaru and allow him lead in peace!" His reedy voice piercing the dusky air. Umeko's eyes snapped to the annoying creature while Sesshomaru's gaze remained unwavering. The kitsune huffed before turning back to their path. The imp was preparing to rap the girl on the back of her head with his staff when his lord pinned him with a deadly glare.

"Jaken, refrain from punishing that which is not yours," he said coldly. The imp shrank back from the icy yokai that surrounded his form. The kitsune had an extra bounce to her step once silence fell over the group again.

"The hime may walk where she pleases in This One's pack," he stated as his eyes snapped back to their path. Umeko paused momentarily, staring wide eyed at the back of her lord before a wide grin spread across her face. She bounced along quietly beside Sesshomaru as they trekked through the forest.

The moon rose slowly into the sky, and Umeko let out a soft sigh. Her pupils shifting to Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight, and she was brought back to when she first saw the inuyokai. Luminescent gold eyes snapped to her, and he arched a silver brow. She shook her head with a small smile as she looked at the stars.

* * *

Tsunesada sat across from Nagayoshi with Niku pacing the clearing around them. Tsunesada nodded to his son, and Nagayoshi twirled his claws. A purple tentacle curled delicately around the shade before pulling her towards the seated lords.

"Niku, calm yourself. What happened while we were in the west?" Tsunesada sighed. The purple tentacle remained wrapped around Niku while she fought to control her breathing. Nagayoshi let deep rumbles vibrate from his chest to sooth his retainer.

"Kichi had another vision… She did not survive this vision, milords," she whispered with owlish red eyes. Emerald and amber eyes widened before both lords sped off in the direction of the north. The forest passed in a blur around them. Niku struggled to keep up with the kitsunes' pace. Nagayoshi scooped the enenra into his arms and overtook his father's strides with ease. The lords' arrival was met with wide eyed guards. They didn't pause to greet the guards in the shiro. They tore through their home and stopped on a dime when they yanked the door to Kichi's room open. The vestiges of spiritual powers curled around Nagayoshi and stung his father's senses. Tsunesada pulled back towards the entrance of the room with Niku following him closely. Nagayoshi stepped closer to the slumped form of the izuna. His claws sifted gently through her fur. He rested his large palm on top of Kichi's head and let out a deep sigh. He focused on the power smothering the izuna. His eyes slid shut.

_Fire roared dangerously around Nagayoshi. Two separate plumes danced together dangerously before a tornado extinguished the flames. Thunder and lightning flashed before his eyes. A swarm of crows and bats flooded around him, blinding his view of anything but the dark throng. As suddenly as they appeared, they were gone from his sight. A deer raced by and danced around him. When his gaze swiveled back to where it came from a giant bear was hulking towards him. A massive paw was falling towards him and passed through him as though he was just mist. Nagayoshi turned to see the silhouette of eight beings. Behind them a blinding light was building. He could feel the spiritual power rising steadily with the light behind the band. The force reached a breaking point and shattered in all directions. He squinted his eyes against the onslaught of light. Nagayoshi could barely make out the eight figures being dissolved by the explosion of energy. His eyes flew open in shock before the power hit him full in the chest._

Amber eyes blinked open slowly, and he was back in Kichi's room in his home. His head lifted from his spot sprawled on the ground. His gaze shifted to Tsunesada with a grim set in his features. Guards sprinted down the corridor towards their lords. Nagayoshi sat up as the guards stopped at the door of the room in front of his father. They bowed deeply to the both of them before sharing worried glances.

"There is trouble, lords," the first guard ventured nervously. His yokai bristled at the curl of spiritual energy seeping out of the room. Tsunesada let out a long-suffering sigh. Holding out a hand for his son to grab he helped Nagayoshi to his feet before motioning for the guards to follow them to the office the lords shared. Niku trailed behind them in a daze, and the shoji door slid shut behind her. The Himura lords sat with their guards and gave them a stiff nod.

"There is a man and woman, milords. They claim to be kami," the second guard started her voice quivering slightly. Nagayoshi's brows rose considerably, and the first guard shook his head.

"We do not believe they are, but the humans are not so perceptible. They are causing quite a stir within the human villages… Blaming yokai for whatever malady is plaguing them, and they are growing restless. Believing that their great Amaterasu is blessing them and giving them the power to put an end to demons," he expounded on his partner's statement. Tsunesada's eyes slid shut in aggravation while his son blinked slow at the demon's in front of them. Niku was the first to snap to attention.

"Thank you for reporting. You are dismissed," she hummed and faced the fox lords as the doors slid shut once again. Nagayoshi's head felt fogged from the vision he'd pulled from Kichi's body, but he eyed the shade.

"I am listening, Niku," Tsunesada sighed. His head was resting on his palm and his eyes remained shut. Wide red eyes slid over both lords as she let out a breathy sigh.

"I believe that a meeting is in order with these _kami_, milords," she stated.

"I think you are correct," Nagayoshi conceded with a huff. His eyes slid to his father and one emerald eye was cracked open trained on him.

"Arrange for Kichi while father and I deal with this problem," he ordered with a wave of his clawed hand.

* * *

Amaterasu sat on plush pillows in the center of the village. She chose this village because it was in the center of the northern fox demon's territory. It was a village the fox lords frequented. A small self-satisfied smile was slowly spreading across her features as villagers came to her from all over for a simple blessing. Ryujin stood to her left. His violet eyes scanned the humans milling about while he remained impassive. Golden locks were pulled over her shoulder, and she gently combed through them. A wicked grin flashed across her face. She tilted her head towards Ryujin her eyes squinted slightly.

"I do believe our esteemed lords are making an audience with us," she purred. Amaterasu propped her parasol up on her shoulder before she snapped open a golden tessen* to cover the lower portion of her face. Ryujin turned to see the direction she faced to see the northern fox lords approaching at a casual pace. A rumble of annoyance started low in his chest. Amaterasu tutted him quietly and the noise stopped immediately.

"Courtesy, Ryujin, they are lords after all," she murmured cordially before she turned back to the foxes. They were regarding the pair with a critical eye. The village people giving them a large birth, nervous and angry eyes trained on tails left proudly on display.

"What is your business in our territory?" Nagayoshi asked in a clipped tone but remained polite.

"Why, honored lord, how rude of you to not introduce yourselves before asking this one's business. You do know who you are addressing, correct?" she asked from behind her fan. Hooded red eyes trained on the dark kitsune.

"Ah, yes, the great Amaterasu. Please pardon our skepticism, but I am afraid we do not believe you, onna. Now, your business?" Tsunesada spoke up with an easy smile on his face. Amaterasu's eyes narrowed before she brought the tessen to her lap. A tight-lipped smile plastered on her face. The villagers tensed with wide eyes at the disrespect the northern lords were displaying.

"Ryujin and this Amaterasu are offering your humble ningen village blessings," she answered. The air around her was thick with her indignation, and the kitsune's eyes met in thinly veiled amusement.

"A yokai offering ningen blessings? I don't think I've heard a better joke in my life, Yoshi," Tsunesada chuckled as his eyes shifted to the woman sitting on a platform.

"You lie, demon," a human priest stepped forward, "I can sense you are yokai even without your tails on display. I can sense no such aura from our kami," he elaborated. Tsunesada sent the priest a charming smile.

"That, houshi-sama, is because they have a way to mask their aura. You truly believe that if our kami were to walk this realm that we would feel no aura from them at all?" Nagayoshi purred with his tails flicking lazily behind him. Eyes on the woman, but the rest of his senses were trained on the man. Amaterasu flicked her golden locks over her shoulder with a fire building in her eyes.

"I have had enough of these childish insults! You will show your gods respect or feel my wrath!" she hissed vehemently. Ryujin's eyes narrowed minutely before he tensed to lunge. Nagayoshi moved first yanking at the chain on his fundo-kusari*. The weighted end shot out and the chain wrapped around the hilt of Ryujin's sword. The fox jerked the chain back, locking it in place around the hilt, and pulled the sword to the ground at his feet.

"I do not see kami before me, do you father?" Nagayoshi asked kicking the sword aside.

"I don't believe so, my son," Tsunesada responded pulling his katana from his obi. The pair launched themselves at the charlatans. Ryujin darted towards Tsunesada, but Nagayoshi intercepted him. He sent the fundo-kusari's end sailing into is opponent's chin. Ryujin crouched low before leaping towards the dark kitsune. The two danced wildly around the town square trading blows. Amaterasu and Tsunesada were staring one and other down as their companions fought mercilessly.

"A warning, onna, you are not protected from what you are planning either," Tsunesada warned. A wicked grin settled on her face before she brought her tessen up in a violent slash. A fiery blade sailed towards the older fox, and he side stepped it elegantly.

"You, and your followers, will perish as well," he stated solemnly. His sword was raised, but unused. Amaterasu grinned. She rose gracefully from her perch and stepped down slowly to approach Tsunesada. She let her parasol drop from her shoulder. A flick of her wrist had a wild gust of wind sailing directly at him. His sword swiped through the squall reducing it a light breeze that ruffled his hair and hakama.

"I do believe you will get bored if I do not make this more interesting," she purred. The tessen ripped through the air again. Multiple blades of fire broke the air between them. Emerald fox fire shot up in a wall around the kitsune. The fire shot at him was eaten by the wall before he dropped it.

"I implore you to heed my warning onna," Tsunesada intoned as he slashed through another gust of air. He barred his fangs as Amaterasu sent another flurry towards him.

"There will be no negotiations fox. I am untouchable by the likes of you," she hissed as she dodged the first of his attacks. He moved relentlessly. Amaterasu parried each of his sword swipes with the tessen in her hand. His yokai lashed at her violently. His blade found purchase on the arm that swung the heavy fan, and it clattered to the ground with a metal clang. Blood seeped slowly from the shallow cut staining her white kimono a deep red. The fight between Ryujin and Nagayoshi came to an abrupt end as the dragon was pinned by the lord.

"Tell me houshi, do the kami bleed? Does it usually smell of yokai fowl?" Nagayoshi asked never taking his eyes off the man beneath his blade. The priest paled as his gaze wavered between the northern lords and the growing stain marring the woman's kimono. Ruby eyes roved over the village square before landing on the northern lord looming over her companion.

"I do believe it is time for us to take our leave, Ryujin," she stated before swooping to grab her tessen, and sending an unexpected blast of fiery air at the fox. Nagayoshi rolled to avoid the fire, his sword shallowly slicing the side of Ryujin's neck. Amaterasu flew to the dragon's side and they were gone in a giant inferno the next moment. Father and son shared a grave look before turning back to the villagers. The priest was ghastly pale. Wide brown eyes were trained on the lords.

"Kami do not bleed," the priest whispered his gaze falling to the small splash of red on the ground.

* * *

**Tessen*: **A tessen is a foldable war fan reinforced with metal plating used for blunt force attacks.

**Fundo-kusari*: **More commonly known as manriki-kusari it is a weighted chain that gained fame as a ninja weapon. The chain allowed for collapsibility and easy transportation as well as a way to bring the end back when thrown as a projectile. It was a tricky weapon to master with the risk of self-injury on the weighted end.

**Author's Note: **I'm not dead guys! Thank you so much for sticking around. There has been a whole lot going on in my life between my stepfather getting sick, and my parent's separation. Nine times out of ten I end up babysitting him when I'm not at work to make sure he doesn't do something rash. I promise you I haven't forgotten about my babies, but the updates will more likely be a bit slow until everything calms down around here. I hope you guys like the update, and I cannot wait to read your reviews! -C.C.


End file.
